Sur Votre 31 - Braime
by Almayen
Summary: 31 jours, 31 mots, 31 textes sur 31 situations Braime !
1. Main

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** En ce mois de mars, la Bibliothèque de fiction a organisé un nouveau défi, le "**Sur votre 31**"! Le principe est d'écrire un recueil mettant en scène un même couple de personnages (canon ou ship) : les deux peuvent être dans les textes amoureux, justes amis voir ennemis, l'essentiel est qu'ils apparaissent comme un duo. L'autre contrainte est d'écrire autour d'une liste de mots imposée.

Les textes n'auront (sauf mention contraire) pas de liens les uns avec les autres.

Le mot qui débute ce recueil est **main**.

* * *

Attachés par une corde qui la brûle aux endroits où sa peau est laissée nue, Brienne est plus que consciente de leur proximité. Elle peut sentir son souffle rauque contre sa jouer, son haleine tout aussi putride que la sienne, elle peut également sentir son corps s'amaigrir de jour en jour.

Tout ces éléments – leurs contacts, leur puanteur respective, leur peur si forte qu'elle se cristallise en perlées de sueurs –, lui montent cruellement à la tête. Mais rien ne lui parvient aussi clairement et violemment que la main de Jaime.

Quelques centimètres carrés d'une chair sanglante et moisissante, c'est tout ce qui se dresse entre eux.

La main qui, encore deux semaines auparavant, avait permis au Régicide de l'affronter à jeu égal, tout en étant enferré et après avoir passé des mois et des mois enchaîné sans pouvoir bouger.

La main qui avait fait de lui la lame fine que tout le monde respectait en combat – mais aussi la main qui avait tué Aerys, la main qu'il avait dû faire parcourir sur le corps de sa sœur, la main qui avait estropié l'innocent Bran Stark.

La main dont Brienne ne savait pas si elle en était plus admirative ou révulsée.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance de toute manière – car aujourd'hui, cette main n'était plus qu'une chose inerte, cruellement suspendue au coup de son ancien propriétaire et impitoyablement placée entre eux deux.

Aujourd'hui, cette main n'était plus que le témoignage d'un mensonge. « Tarth regorge de saphirs » avait-il expliqué au cupide Locke.

Brienne ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Jaime Lannister, le _Régicide_, avait menti pour une inconnue et ne c'était pas contenté de fermer les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il pris ainsi le risque de la faire passer _elle_ pour l'otage le plus important. C'était tellement... tellement aux antipodes de l'homme sans honneur qu'il était !

Ou du moins, qu'elle pensait qu'il était – et Brienne ne tarderait pas à se rendre compte de la fausseté de son jugement.

* * *

_**Mot (de fin) :** Voilà pour le premier ! _

_**Lassa,** si tu passes par là : j'ai bien transmis ta commande au Comptoir ! Et pour l'Endroit je n'ai pas fui x) j'ai juste eu quelques problèmes de santé et l'envie de répondre à des défis qui m'ont fait décaler la reprise de la fic. mais tu auras la fin, je peux te l'assurer. Ca m'embête de ne pouvoir te répondre de manière directe... tu n'aurais pas une adresse mail à me passer? Ou si tu as facebook tu peux me contacter par les mp de ma page. _

_Dans tous les cas, bonne journée à tout le monde !_


	2. Livre

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Et voici donc le deuxième drabble !

Le mot qui débute ce recueil est **Livre**.

Merci à **Marina**, **Angelica**, **Lassa** et **Hase** pour leurs review sur le premier drabble !

* * *

Le livre blanc était ouvert devant elle, lourd de ses milliers de pages et des centaines d'années qu'il refermait. Brienne demeura de longues minutes devant l'ouvrage, sans oser le toucher, de peur de le déchirer malencontreusement à cause des tremblements incontrôlables de sa main. Elle fini toutefois par se forcer à se calmer – maintenant qu'elle était commandante de la Garde Royale, elle se devait d'effectuer ses fonctions.

Elle le devait à son roi, à l'histoire, et surtout à _lui._

Tâchant au mieux de retenir ses larmes, elle ouvrit le lourd livre, en tourna les pages centenaires, pour finalement arriver à l'une des plus récentes : celle de Jaime Lannister. La page n'était couverte d'encre qu'à moitié, et les mots élogieux du début se terminaient rapidement sur une amer note :

_A tué Aerys II Targaryen, son roi._

De tristesse, les yeux de Brienne se remplirent alors de colère. Ce jugement était terriblement injuste. Elle refusait d'être la seule personne à savoir pourquoi Jaime Lannister était devenu le Régicide. Alors elle transforma le point en virgule, avant de former la phrase suivante :

_A tué Aerys II Targaryen, son roi, pour sauver la population de Port-Réal du feu grégeois dans lequel le monarque voulait l'ensevelir._

Après cela, Brienne reposa sa plume. Que pouvait-elle bien dire d'autre ? Tout ce qui lui venait alors à l'esprit n'était point des faits, mais des souhaits – ceux d'une vie avec Jaime qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas. Sur les pages vierges dansaient les fantômes de mariage, de jours heureux et paresseux à Winterfell ou à Tarth, peut-être même d'enfants.

Et tout cela c'était maintenant envolé, la laissant avec pour seule réalité la cruelle tâche d'écrire sur la mort de l'amour de sa vie – comme si elle ne l'avait pas encore suffisamment vécue ou ne se l'était pas repassé en tête de trop nombreuses fois.

Mais elle devait faire ce qui était juste. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle s'était engagée auprès du roi Bran Stark : pour servir le royaume, le reconstruire, aider les vivants et honorer les morts.

S'accrochant à cette résolution, elle repris la plume pour y ajouter les exploits de son défunts bien-aimé, avant de conclure d'une main qui se voulait maîtrisée :

_Répondit à l'appel des Stark dans la Grande Guerre, où s'est battu vaillamment. Mort durant cette dite guerre, terrassé par un Marcheur Blanc pour défendre son royaume et son peuple._

* * *

_**Mot (de fin) :** Je me rappelle qu'en ayant vu la fin du 8x04 et surtout le 8x05, je me suis dit "pour avoir une telle fin pour Jaime, j'aurais autant préféré qu'il meurt lors de la grande guerre, ça n'aurait pas ruiné le personnage comme ça..." Donc voilà._

_Allez promis, y'aura des drabbles plus fluff !_


	3. Déguisement

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Et voici donc le deuxième drabble !

Le thème du 3 mars est **Déguisement**. Il répond aussi à des défis de la Gazette : pick a card (three of spades : écrire sur un bal), le Mille prompt (233. UA modern)

Merci à **Marina**, **Angelica**, **Lassa**, **Mana** (x2) et **Guest **pour leurs review sur le premier drabble !

RAR **(guest)** : merci pour ta review ! Les deux premiers étaient en effet tristes, celui-ci est plus joyeux ! J'espère que tu aimeras.

RAR **(Lassa)** : on est plus que d'accord pour la fin des jumeaux...

* * *

Jaime boudait.

Ce qui n'était guère étonnant – Jaime boudait souvent. Mais contrairement à d'ordinaire où Brienne arrivait à prendre sur elle et à passer outre l'état de colère enfantine de son époux, cette fois-ci la blonde n'en pouvait plus :

\- Arrête de râler ! Je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'y aller, mais on a pas le choix. Alors autant essayer de s'amuser un peu ?

\- S'amuser ? Tu associerais vraiment « Tywin Lannister » avec le mot « s'amuser » ?

\- Et bien... non, concéda-t-elle. Mais cela reste un bal costumé, c'est toujours amusant.

Jaime leva des sourcils étonné. Il était toujours surpris de voir son épouse, d'ordinaire si récalcitrante aux fêtes et autres mondanités, être aussi enthousiaste lorsque le mot « bal » qu'elle avait en horreur était suivi de l'adjectif « costumé ». Son visage renfrogné s'éclairait alors d'un enthousiasme précipité sur tous les déguisements possibles et inimaginables qu'elle pourrait se procurait. La première fois que Jaime l'avait interrogé sur cette passion, ses yeux s'étaient voilés alors qu'elle expliquait que dissimulée derrière un masque et un costume, elle se sentait à l'aise. Le blond avait voulu s'insurger violemment en entendant une telle dévalorisation, mais connaissait les problèmes de confiance en elle, Jaime s'était contenté de la prendre doucement dans ses bras et la rassurer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un déguisement pour être magnifique.

Mais même si elle commençait à s'aimer d'avantage, les bals costumés restaient un des rares moments où Brienne était vraiment à l'aise en société. Ce fut pour cela – et aussi sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'il finirait par être délogé du canapé à coup de pied par une Brienne exaspérée – que Jaime se décida à se lever.

\- Bien, soupira-t-il. Allons trouver ces déguisements. C'est quoi le thème déjà ?

\- Et bien, comme c'est le centenaire de la victoire contre les Marcheurs blancs, le thème c'est « Généraux, commandants et guerriers célèbres ».

\- … Et tu trouves toujours que mon père sait s'amuser ?

\- Je reconnais que ce n'est pas le truc le plus fun que j'ai vu. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de trouver le déguisement parfait !

**.**

Il ne fallut que dix minutes à Brienne pour trouver ce qu'elle voulait porter – à vrai dire, elle avait déjà fait son choix avant même d'arriver dans la boutique, et Jaime avait dégluti en la voyant ressortir de la cabine. Elle était vraiment sublime dans ce costume de princesse Leïa – _général Organa_ rectifia Brienne. La simplicité de la robe mettait en valeur ses formes et ses longues jambes. Bien qu'admiratif, Jaime ne put s'empêcher d'émettre une réserve :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est ce que mon père avait en tête en disant « général ».

\- Si j'avais quelque chose à faire de ce que pense ton père, je ne te t'aurais pas épousé.

\- Certes.

Il fallut en revanche deux bonnes heures à Jaime pour trouver une idée de costume. Brienne était à deux doigts de lui mettre de force un costume du roi de la nuit – qui restait malgré tout un commandant – lorsque Jaime déclara avoir trouvé l'idée parfaite. Il refusa de dévoiler son idée à Brienne, inquiète qu'il décide de venir dans tout à fait autre chose que dans le thème – les Sept savaient qu'il en était capable, juste pour embêter son père. Mais Jaime n'eut de cesse de la rassurer, oui, il était bien dans le thème imposé, plus que cela même : il viendrait déguisé en « meilleur commandant qu'il connaisse ».

Ouais. Brienne n'était pas vraiment convaincue. Mais il était déjà motivé, ce qui était déjà un grande avancée. Et après une semaine après leurs emplettes respectives, le temps du bal fut venu – et lorsque Brienne vit la déguisement de Jaime, elle ne put retenir un sourire :

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est ce que ton père avait en tête en disant « général ».

\- Si j'avais quelque chose à faire de ce que pense mon père, je ne te t'aurais pas épousé.

\- Certes. Mais si ça avait été le cas, je l'aurais frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il dise oui.

C'était une déclaration bizarre et typiquement Brienne, et donc du point de vue de Jaime, hautement romantique.

**.**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fête le soir, tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux – ce qui était plutôt habituel. Ce qui était plus rare en revanche, c'était que Sansa Stark, déguisée en Mulan, s'approche de Jaime pour lui dire :

\- Très beau déguisement, Ser.

\- Merci. Vous dites cela en toute objectivité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidement, confirma-t-elle avec mauvaise foi en riant.

Ce fut ce moment là que Tywin Lannister choisit pour faire son apparition. Il dévisagea longuement son fils sans un mot, avant de lâcher :

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer ton costume ?

\- Je suis venu déguisé comme le meilleur commandant que je connaisse.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Qu'est-ce que cet accoutrement ?

L'accoutrement dont parlait Tywin, c'était une longue perruque rousse et une somptueuse robe noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Le tissus épais mais souple de la longue jupe et des manches était recouvert au niveau du buste par un plastron en écaille tout aussi noir mais plus dur. Il était surmonté d'une chaîne en or – symbole du commandant des armées de terre. Deux discrets loups s'affrontait autour du col de la robe, et ce fut ces derniers qui répondirent à la question de Tywin et lui permirent de comprendre en qui son fils c'était déguisé – à moins que ce ne fut que la présence de Sansa Stark, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté les côtés de Jaime.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de Tywin, et celui-ci rougit en comprenant qu'il venait de qualifier un déguisement représentant le commandant des armées de terre « d'accoutrement ». Il hocha alors la tête, bredouilla un compliment pour la tenue et en fit même un à Brienne avant de tourner les talons. Les deux Lannister restant et la lady Stark en restèrent bouche bée.

\- Je rêve, où ton père vient de me dire autre chose que « c'est quand le bébé » ? et un compliment en plus ? murmura Brienne.

\- Il vient de bégayer, non ? demanda Sansa incrédule.

\- Et bien... rien que pour cela, ça valait la peine de venir comme cela.

\- Qu'elles sont les autres raisons ? s'enquit Sansa, visiblement intéressée.

\- J'aime beaucoup cette robe. C'est drôle à tenir en main, et ça tourne dès que je bouge.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il fit un petit tour sur lui-même, entraînant avec lui le mouvement de l'étoffe.

\- Oui, je vais vraiment la remettre, assura-t-il.

Sur ce, il proposa sa main à Brienne et les deux passèrent alors leur soirée à danser.


	4. Question

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Le thème du 4 mars est **Question**. Il répond aussi à des défis de la Gazette : le Mille prompt (388. épisode 8x05)

Merci à **Marina**, **Angelica**, **Lassa**, **Mana** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent !

* * *

La tour est détruite.

Ce qui n'est guère étonnant.

Plus de la moitié du château est détruit – il aurait été étrangement surprenant que la tour de la garde royale, avec sa position aussi exposée, ait été épargnée par le feu dévastateur de Daenerys Targaryen. Il s'était donc préparé à tomber sur des ruines, mais voir le résultat de la folie de la dragonne de ses propres yeux était une toute autre histoire que de se l'imaginer.

Il se rend compte qu'il tremblait seulement lorsque Brienne place sa main dans la sienne, faisant s'arrêter les secousses nerveuses.

Il se tourne vers elle, et lit que question silencieuse dans ses yeux.

La même question qu'elle n'a eu de cesse de lui poser d'un regard ou d'une étreinte durant tout leur voyage vers Port-Réal.

« Ca va aller ? »

Un « Ca va aller ? » qui en cache d'autre – ça va aller, de rentrer à la capitale ? Ça va aller de le faire aux côtés d'une Targaryen ? Ça va aller de te confronter à Cersei de nouveau pour de la voir chuter ?

.

Au moment de partir et durant le trajet, Jaime voulait répondre que non, ça n'irait certainement pas, mais il ferait avec. Et tout ce temps, il avait réussi à prétendre à Brienne que oui, ça irait. Mais maintenant que le « ça va aller ? » avait complètement changé de suite, il n'arrivait plus à faire semblant.

Comment aurait-il pu lorsque la question était devenue « ça va aller, de chercher parmi les décombres de ce qui a été pendant vingt ans ta demeure le cadavre de ta sœur ? »

Non, ça n'irait pas. La seule vision de la tour de la garde – _sa_ tour – détruite suffisait à lui donner envie d'hurler, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il verrait les membres éparses de sa sœur ou d'une autre connaissance ? Tout ce sang, toutes ces morts vaines parce que quoi, Daenerys Targaryen était mécontente ? Parce que Missandei était innocente, elle devait rejoindre l'Etranger des milliers d'autres innocents à ses côtés ? Jaime n'avait pas vraiment côtoyé la jeune femme – mais il avait l'amère impression que celle-ci aurait été dévastée de se voir adjoindre un tel funèbre cortège.

Et c'est cette terrible ironie, ou bien les os qui se craquellent sur leurs passages ou bien cette odeur de brûlé dont Jaime pensait s'être débarrassé en enfonçant son épée dans le roi fou, certainement un mélange des trois et de tant d'autres horreurs, qui lui donne envie d'hurler.

Hurler sa rage, son impuissance, son amertume.

Hurler ses désillusions, hurler cette fatalité de pouvoir qui broie ceux qui s'en approchent en même temps que ses dernières illusions.

Hurler ses regrets.

Sauf qu'il ne le peut pas. Il ne peut plus.

.

Il a déjà trop hurlé lorsque Daenerys a commencé à ouvrir le feu – hurlé d'une voix ridiculement faible et lointaine, mais hurler à s'en perdre la voix tout de même, hurler en cœur et en haut-le-coeur avec Brienne, avec Tyrion, avec tous ceux possédant encore une once d'humanité, et le tout, en vain.

Et maintenant qu'il est devant les ruines de son ancienne chambre, il n'a plus aucun cri en réserve. Seulement des larmes.

Alors il pleure, à genoux dans les cendres, dans la poussière, dans le sang, dans un massacre comme il n'en avait jamais connu. Et il se sens bientôt rejoins par Brienne, qui l'enveloppe de ses bras tout aussi tremblants. Cette fois-ci, ils ne lui demandent pas ça va aller – elle semble pleinement réaliser, que non, ça n'ira pas.

Ses bras ne disent alors qu'une promesse.

« Je suis là. Pour te soutenir. Pour partager ta peine. Je suis là »

* * *

_Petit mot de fin : Au début, je voulais traiter le thème en "Brienne demande Jaime en mariage" et puis... en fait non. Mais pourquoi faire du fluff quand on peut faire du angst ? (serait-ce Mana qui proteste au fond?) Allez, bonne nuit (même si pour Lassa ça doit plutôt être bonjour), et on se retrouve demain avec... serait-ce du angst ?_

_Aller promis, le 6 est mignon. Et si vous êtes sages, le 7 aussi._


	5. Défaite

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Le thème du 4 mars est **Défaite**. Pour l'anecdote, c'est le premier que j'ai écrit ! Il répond aussi à des défis de la Gazette : le Mille prompt (612. époque : la Grande Guerre) et collection restreinte (43. Pas de saut dans le temps)

Merci à **Marina**, **Angelica**, **Lassa **pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent !

RAR (Lassa) : merci de ta review ! Elle m'a fait sourire quand j'ai vu le mot par laquelle tu la terminais (défaite) vu que c'est précisément le thème d'aujourd'hui. Sinon tu as tout à fait résumé Daenerys...

* * *

Des flèches volaient tout autour de lui, mais Jaime continua d'avancer. Il pouvait entendre des cris de panique que poussaient près de lui les soldats qui se bâtaient à ses côtés, tout comme il pouvait sentir leur terreur. Mais là encore, Jaime n'y prêta aucune attention, pas plus qu'aux Marcheurs Blancs qui continuaient de venir vers lui, encore et encore. Il se contentait de les repousser rageusement, presque automatiquement, car toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers une seule et même chose : Brienne.

Depuis le début de la bataille, ils ne s'étaient pas perdus de vue une seule fois, restant côtes à côtes, défendant avec Podrick le même espace du château. Mais malgré leur relative proximité, Jaime voulait se rapprocher d'avantage de la blonde. Cette envie n'était plus un simple souhait ou même un désir, mais était devenue un _besoin. _

Parce qu'ils avaient perdus.

Ils n'étaient pas encore morts, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à l'être. Le Roi de la nuit avait réussi à tuer Arya et Bran Stark, rendant tous les espoirs de victoires vains. Dès que la nouvelle s'était propagée dans le chaos qu'était devenu Winterfell, les réactions dans les rangs humains s'étaient faits diverses : certains avaient commencé à fuir, d'autres à prier, quelques uns comme Lyana Mormont continuaient à se battre coûte que coûte...

Jaime, lui, ne fit rien de tout cela. Il se contenta de se démener pour parcourir les mètres qui le séparaient de Brienne – qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre, si ce n'est que de faire en sorte de partir avec le moins de regrets possible ? C'est ainsi qu'une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il se saisit de ses lèvres, et l'embrassa.

« Que... » fut tout ce que put prononcer une Brienne surprise – avant de s'abandonner au baiser, comprenant que lutter d'avantage serait vain.

La mort vint alors les trouver ainsi enlacés, s'ayant avoué juste avant qu'il ne soit trop tard qu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

_C'est quand même un peu fluff non ? Genre ils s'embrassent..._


	6. Je t'aime

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Le thème du 6 mars est **Je t'aime**.

Merci à **Marina**, **Angelica**, **Mana** et **Lassa **pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent !

RAR **(Lassa)** : merci de ta review ! C'est vrai que les deux allaient bien avec le thème :p

* * *

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.

À la place, il avait crié « Saphirs ! »

.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.

A la place, elle avait crié « Gardes ! Le Régicide », après avoir écouté son histoire – et surtout, après l'avoir _cru._

.

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.

À la place, il avait sauté dans une fosse à ours, une main et une poignée de sable pour seule arme.

.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.

À la place, elle lui avait dit de vivre, jour après jour.

.

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.

À la place, il lui avait confié une mission, et avec elle, le peu d'honneur qui lui restait.

.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.

À la place, elle n'avait pu qu'émettre du silence lorsque la reine lui avait demandé « mais vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? »

.

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime – pas plus qu'il ne lui avait offert une bague ou un présent de fiançailles.

À la place, il lui avait donné une armure et une épée.

.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.

À la place, elle l'avait supplié de rendre le château sans verser de sang – et surtout, de ne pas l'obliger à se battre contre lui.

.  
Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.

À la place, il lui avait dit « Cette épée est votre. Elle est à jamais votre ».

.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.

À la place, elle lui avait crié « Fuck loyalty ».

.

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.

À la place, il avait dit Fuck loyalty à Cersei.

.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.

À la place, elle avait affirmé devant tout Winterfell qu'elle se battrait pour lui, pour le défendre, parce qu'elle croyait en lui.

.

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.

À la place, il l'avait fait chevalier – avant de lui murmurer le lendemain « je n'ai jamais couché avec un chevalier ».

.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.

À la place, elle lui avait répondu « je n'ai jamais couché avec personne »

.

Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime.

À la place, il lui avait demandé de l'épouser.

.

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit je t'aime.

À la place, elle avait répondu « oui ».

* * *

_Je pars à Londres ce we donc sauf si je poste à minuit, vous aurez le prochain drabble (qui est un peu partit en c***) mardi. D'ici là, bises sur vous !_


	7. Toujours

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Bien rentrée de Londres ! (et c'était génial). Je rattrape donc un peu les publications, avec le thème du 7 mars qui était **Toujours**. Le drabble est petit, mais le prochain plus long !

Merci à **Marina**, **Angelica**, **Mana, Guest** et **Lassa **pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent !

RAR **(Lassa)** : j'ai bien salué la reine pour toi, elle te transmet ses amitiés x)

* * *

Elle se tenait devant lui, droite, fière.

Devant lui, mais surtout devant tout Winterfell – devant Daenerys Targaryen et ses dragons, devant Sansa Stark, Jon Snow et le Nord qu'ils représentaient, devant des centaines de soldats qui ne désiraient qu'une chose : le voir mourir.

Elle se tenait devant une armée, et pourtant, elle ne fléchissait pas et répondait avec assurance :

\- Oui. Je me battrais à ses côtés.

Et tous avaient entendu « Contre vous s'il le faut » dans sa voix.

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un le défendait, risquait sa vie pour lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, l'obscurité qu'il renfermait en lui-même, malgré l'horreur de sa personne, elle était toujours là, debout, se battant pour lui. Cersei n'avait attendu qu'une main en moins pour lui tourner le dos et le rejeter – alors que Brienne... Brienne était en train de se battre pour lui.

Et s'il n'avait pas aussi peur que de mourir sous les feux de Daenerys Targaryen, il en aurait pleuré de joie.

* * *

_Et donc ce drabble répond au défi de la gazette du mille prompt (385. Episode 8x02)_


	8. Libre

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Je vous préviens, je suis un peu partie en c**** pour celui là... Bref, le thème du 8 mars c'était **Libre.**

* * *

\- Mais c'est complètement débile ! Quiconque te connaît un minimum sait parfaitement que tu ne boirais pas !

\- Oui, mais ils ne me connaissent pas. On a vécu il y a cinq cent ans, comment tu veux qu'ils sachent ça ?

\- Ils n'ont cas suivre le livre, tout est dedans.

\- C'est une libre adaptation. Ils changent quelques trucs, c'est le principe. Maintenant tais-toi, je veux voir tranquillement la fin de l'épisode.

\- On sait déjà ce qui va se passer, puisque je te rappelle qu'on l'a vécu.

\- Arrête de râler. La série est bien faite. Tu es juste jaloux parce que l'acteur est plus beau que toi. Maintenant tais-toi.

_« Reste avec moi. Reste avec moi »_

\- …

\- …

\- Je rêve où... où ils me font retourner auprès de _Cersei_ ?

\- Je... je crois que oui.

\- Mais... mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je t'aime ! Jveux dire, je pourras coucher avec n'importe qui mais je suis resté fidèle à Cersei pendant des années parce que je l'aimais, je n'aurais jamais fait l'amour avec toi juste « comme ça en passant ». Et puis pourquoi je retournerai voir Cersei ? C'est tout à fait incohérent !

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a essayé de te tuer. Deux fois. C'est pas très logique. Puis si tu reviens, elle te ferait un mauvais accueil, pourquoi prendre ce risque ?

\- Ah, mais ça doit être pour ça qu'il me font redescendre dans le sud ! Parce que je pense que je suis le seul en mesure de la tuer, et ainsi je pourrais accomplir la prophétie du Valonqar qu'ils ont totalement occultés ?

\- Mais oui ! Je suis soulagée, j'ai cru un moment qu'ils allaient ruiner ton histoire.

_« Il n'y a que nous qui comptions »._

\- ...

\- ...

\- QUOI ? Ils me font mourir... comme ça ? C'est horrible !

\- J'avoue que je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi avoir changé ton histoire ? Et de manière si incohérente ? C'était parfait les huit saisons, et pour les deux derniers épisodes ça part en n'importe quoi. Cersei avait envoyé des gens te tuer. Quiconque l'a connu ou a regardé la série saurait qu'elle n'allait pas t'accueillir avec un sourire. Ce n'est pas dans le personnage.

\- Ce n'était pas non plus dans le personnage de me faire dire « Je me fiche des gens de Port-Réal ». J'ai assassiné Aerys pour ces gens ! Bien sûr que je n'en ai pas rien à faire ! Merde, ils ont suivi leur propre série, ou quoi ?

\- Et bien... faut croire que non. Mais c'est librement inspiré du livre, il peut y avoir quelques changements et...

\- Oui, « quelques ». Me faire rester avec Cersei pendant sept saisons alors que dans le livre je brûle ses lettres et lui dit d'aller se faire voir trois ans plus tôt, ça passait encore. Mais ça... avec une telle fin, j'aurais préféré mourir pendant la grande guerre ! Je... je suis totalement indigné !

\- Bah tu sais, il y a plein de choses qu'ils ont occultés, genre Lady Coeur-de-pierre. Ou pire, le final du dernier livre, où l'on découvre que – NOOOOON – est viv... pourquoi tu as crié « Noooon » ?

\- Je crois que Angelica n'a pas encore lu les livres, tu ne voudrais pas la spoiler quand même ?

\- Oh oui. Pardon.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Allez, essaie de t'en remettre. Ce n'est qu'une série. Nous deux savons comment s'est terminé notre véritable histoire. Et puis il reste encore les fanfictions pour nous rendre justice.

\- C'est pas toujours idéal non plus. Tu vois Angelica dont on parlait ? Elle prévoit d'en écrire une en me mettant avec Crochet.

\- De Once upon a time ?

\- Oui !

\- C'est pas idiot. Deux bels hommes avec une main en moins et... pas la peine de me faire les yeux noirs, je n'y suis pour rien. Les voix de la fanfic sont impénétrables.

\- Peut-être que la saison 8 est une mauvaise fanfic...

\- Je crois malheureusement que c'est ce qui a été imposé.

\- Arg... Les livres, c'est vraiment mieux. C'est pareil pour Harry Potter.

\- Moi je les trouve bien, les films.

\- Moi aussi ! Mais franchement, sauter toute la partie super importante du passé de Voldemort pour mettre une scène qui n'a aucun sens de destruction du Terrier, c'était idiot.

\- J'avoue. Mais les livres, c'est toujours mieux.

\- …

\- …

\- Le seigneur des anneaux !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le seigneur des anneaux. Ça, c'est une adaptation parfaite.

\- Tu dis ça juste parce que tu es amoureux d'Aragorn.

\- Évidement. Qui ne serait pas amoureux de lui ?

\- Moi.

\- Tu es mariée à Jaime Lannister. Évidemment qu'après moi, tout le monde semble l... Aïe !

\- Ça t'apprendra à dire des bêtises. Bon pour digérer cette déception de fin de série, je te propose de nous consoler en lisant les review des lecteurs.

\- Ahah...

\- Quoi « ahah » ?

\- Tu sais très bien que les review sont en baisse, tout le monde le constate. Les gens consomment sans jamais laisser de petit message. C'est déprimant.

\- Heureusement que Mana, Angelica, Marina et Lassa commentent cette histoire. Je crois que la pauvre Almayen aurait arrêté depuis le temps.

\- Oui, merci à elles !

\- Lassa est un mec, non ?

\- Oui, mais ya trois filles pour quatre mecs, alors féminin l'emporte. Comme sur le FoF quoi. En tout cas merci à vous !

\- …

\- …

\- Dis, t'as pas l'impression qu'Almayen a dévié du thème ?

\- Parce que y'avait un thème ?

\- Ouais, « libre ».

\- Disons que justement, elle a _librement_ pété un plomb. En même temps il est 23 heures quand elle écrit ça.

\- Du coup, je pense que le texte va s'arrêter là, elle est crevée, et c'est devenu du n'importe quoi.

\- Ouais. Et en plus, on arrive dangereusement du maximum des 1000 mots.

\- Déjà que le troisième drabble en faisait 1100 et qu'elle s'en est rendue compte qu'après l'avoir publié...

\- Je te propose dans ce cas de...

* * *

_Petit mot de fin : désolée de couper là, mais on atteignait les mille mots max imposé par... bah par moi-même, parce que à la base c'est mon défi. Donc malheureusement, je n'ai personne vers qui vous diriger pour râler._

_Est-ce que je m'excuse de ce craquage ? Non. Ou peut-être. Je sais pas. En tout cas, je remercie les personnes qui lisent mes textes – et doublement celles qui les commentent (merci Guest aussi pour tes vivas pour Londres, j'ai eu ta review après l'avoir écrit). Vraiment, voir les vues me fait chaud au cœur, mais avoir un retour me remonte le moral comme vous n'avez pas idée._

_Aller, bises !_


	9. Mariage

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Le thème du 9 mars était "mariage" Il a aussi été écrit en une heure pour la 119e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"magnolia"**

Merci à **Angelica** (x2), **Marina** (x2) et **Lassa** (x2) pour leur reviews sur les drabble précédents.

_Note : dans ce texte, Brienne et Jaime ont le même âge._

* * *

Elle monte les marches menant jusqu'à l'esplanade centrale du Septuaire, et découvre enfin son promis. Avec ses yeux verts émeraudes, son visage symétrique et ses boucles blondes, celui-ci est aussi beau que les rumeurs le disent. Et cependant, Brienne ne peut empêcher un frisson de dégoût de parcourir son corps.

Jaime Lannister est certes magnifique, mais il n'en demeure pas moins ce pour quoi il est connu : le régicide.

Et elle va être désormais unie à lui.

Elle a envie d'hurler son amertume, sa colère, et surtout, son sentiment d'injustice. Elle ne devrait pas être ici, à Port-Réal, dans le Septuaire, à attendre de recevoir un manteau qu'elle n'a jamais désiré. Son père lui avait promis qu'elle n'aurait pas à se marier contre son gré – mais même son père ne pouvait se dresser contre un ordre du roi.

Lorsqu'ils avaient reçu celui-ci, Brienne avait tout simplement explosé de rire. Elle était convoquée à Port-Réal pour épouser Jaime Lannister ? Brienne ne savait pas pourquoi le jeune roi Robert Baratheon, qui était encore en train d'installer son pouvoir et de gérer les retombée de sa révolte, perdrait du temps à lui faire une telle plaisanterie, mais elle ne parvenait à croire que la missive était sérieuse. Et lorsqu'il était apparu que oui, elle devait bel et bien épouser Jaime Lannister, les rires s'étaient transformés en larmes – d'autant plus lorsqu'elle avait compris le pourquoi du comment.

Jaime Lannister avait tué Aerys Targaryen, son roi – une telle action aurait méritée la mort ou un exil à la garde de la nuit, mais le nouveau roi ne pouvait se permettre de se mettre à dos Tywin Lannister, le plus puissant des seigneurs de Westeros. Toutefois, laisser cet acte impuni aurait été un signe de faiblesse de la part de Robert Baratheon. Celui-ci avait donc décidé de renvoyer le jeune lion, en lui organisant un mariage arrangé afin de couper l'herbe à Tywin en l'empêchant de forger une puissante alliance.

Il fallait donc à Robert Baratheon trouver une maison suffisamment puissante pour ne pas insulter le seigneur du roc, mais suffisamment faible pour ne pas tourner la punition en récompense. Son choix c'était donc finalement porté sur l'île de Tarth – et donc, sur Brienne.

Cette injustice l'a révulsé – un joli euphémisme pour dire qu'elle avait hurlé et pleuré pendant un mois. Mais toutes ses larmes et cris n'avaient empêché l'inévitable : son arrivée à Port-Réal, et la découverte de son fiancé.

.

Elle récite les mots, tâchant au mieux de cacher tout le dégoût qu'elle ressent – jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende l'émotion qui transperse la voix de celui qui est en train de devenir son époux. Il n'est pas dégoûté, voir en colère, comme elle aurait pu l'attendre.

Il est simplement _las._

Cela l'étonna, et coupa son énervement. Jaime Lannister avait son âge – à peine dix-sept ans. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi épuisé par... par la vie. Cela lui semblait exagéré, mais c'était pourtant son ressenti. Il était distant, non pas par un manque d'envie d'être ici, mais plutôt comme s'il n'était purement et simplement pas là. Elle le regarde donc plus attentivement, s'efforçant d'oublier sa colère envers lui, pour le regarder _vraiment_, et ce qu'elle voit plombe son cœur. Il ne semble pas énervé comme elle, mais... résigné.

Il ne semble revenir à la vie que lorsque le Septon leur intime l'ordre de s'embrasser pour sceller leur union ; il lui adresse un petit sourire, qui se veut rassurant, et elle ne sait pas s'il s'adresse à elle ou bien à lui.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il se renferme de nouveau, et toute étincelle quitte de nouveau son visage.

.

Le reste de la cérémonie se déroule dans une brume dont elle a à peine conscience – et avant qu'elle ne puisse réelle s'en rendre compte, vient l'heure redoutée de la cérémonie du coucher. Elle perd alors son nouvel époux de vue, pour le retrouver dans leur chambre, déshabillé tout comme elle par les mains baladeuses de la cour. Honteuse, elle cache son corps, celui pour qui elle a été raillée toute sa vie – trop grand, trop masculin, pas assez formé, constellé de trop de tâches de rousseur... Mais à sa grande surprise, lui aussi dissimule comme il peut son corps, pourtant parfait.

C'est alors qu'elle remarque quelque chose sur ce dernier – celui-ci est constellé de cicatrices. Certaines sont celles que l'on attendraient d'un chevalier, héritées de combat à l'épée, mais d'autres... d'autres sont d'une origine qu'elle a peur de comprendre.

Des brûlures.

Des brûlures si nombreuses et à des endroits si disparates qu'elles ne peuvent avoir été causées par une erreur d'inattention, comme une bougie oubliée ou une tarte renversée.

Des marques de brûlures, à côté de morsures dont la cicatrisation témoigne de l'ancienneté, mais si profondes qu'elle n'ont pas encore disparues. Des morsures qui, et son estomac s'en retourne en le réalisant, sont humaines.

Des marques de brûlures, dont Brienne a la désagréable impression qu'elles étaient encore récemment accompagnées de bleus et d'autres cicatrices.

Puis elle se rend compte de l'examen qu'elle vient de faire subir à son époux, et elle rougit. Lui aussi rougit – comment pourrait-il en être autrement, lorsqu'ils savent tous les deux ce qui est attendu d'eux ?

Jaime se détourne d'elle, et la paranoïa que lui ont procuré des années de railleries la reprend – est-il si dégoûté par sa disgrâce ? Mais lorsque le blond se tourne de nouveau vers elle, elle a la surprise de le voir avec un petit objet dans la main – une fleur. Et plus précisément, un magnolia.

Elle regarde le végétal sans comprendre, et son époux lui parle pour la première fois :

\- Je me doute que vous ne vouliez pas être ici, avec moi. Et que votre île doit vous manquer. J'ai lu quelques livres sur Tarth, et j'ai cru comprendre que le magnolia était une fleur répandue là-bas. J'espère que... c'est sûrement dérisoire mais...

\- Elle est parfaite, murmura-t-elle. Merci beaucoup. Je... vraiment. Merci.

Jaime Lannister a raison. Comparé à ce qu'elle a perdu, cette fleur est dérisoire. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de lui donner espoir – peut-être que son époux n'est pas que le Régicide. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas que l'homme sans honneur qu'elle s'imagine, mais également un homme qui a pris le temps de se renseigner sur sa terre d'origine, et de lui trouver une fleur pour lui offrir.

C'est en tout cas un homme qu'elle a envie de découvrir.

* * *

_Petit mot de fin : j'ai vraiment envie de développer cet OS, d'en faire une partie 2. Je sais pas. Ca intéresse quelqu'un ?_


	10. Protéger

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Le thème du 10 mars était **"protéger"**. Il répond aussi au défi 860 du mille prompt de la gazette (hocher la tête)

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, Mana (x3) et **Lassa** pour leur reviews sur les drabble précédents.

* * *

\- Vous pensez sincèrement qu'elle sera en sécurité ici ?

Jaime aurait aimé pouvoir répondre sans sourciller « oui » à Brienne, mais la vérité était qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas mentir à ces deux saphirs intransigeants. Surtout qu'ils savaient tout les deux que non, Sansa Stark n'était pas en sécurité à Port-Réal – et elle ne le serait jamais. Il aurait pourtant tellement été plus simple si cela avait été le cas ; Jaime aurait pu profiter d'être enfin rentré chez lui, profiter de Cersei, profiter de dormir de nouveau dans un lit et non plus dans ses excréments. Mais au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait à devoir formenter un complot pour faire évader Sansa Stark du piège dans lequel elle était fourrée.

Les yeux de Brienne étaient toujours insistants, attendant une réponse. Il fini alors par lâcher :

\- Non.

Bien sûr que non, Sansa Stark n'était pas en sécurité ici, où elle était entourée de Lannister prêt à la manger à la moindre occasion – et surtout, où rodait Joffrey.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, appuya Brienne. Alors vous allez m'aider à la faire évader, comme vous l'aviez promis à Catelyn Stark.

Il n'eut la force de répondre, alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête gravement pour marquer son accord. Et même si elle voulait paraître sûre d'elle, Brienne sembla soulagée de sa réponse affirmative.

\- Je savais bien que vous étiez un homme d'honneur, ser Jaime.

Il ne put retenir un ricanement en entendant cela. Brienne ne releva pas, pensant que le rictus était l'une des nombreuses auto-dérision à propos son surnom, et Jaime n'eut pas le courage de la détromper. Comment aurait-il pu lui avouer qu'il acceptait de tenir sa parole non par pour respecter un serment fait à une défunte, mais pour une raison plus... viscérale ? Comment aurait-il pu li faire comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas les choses comme elle ?

Lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur Joffrey, elle voyait un jeune roi à peine sorti de l'adolescence mais déjà bien plus cruel et malsain que de nombreux adultes. Peut-être – sûrement – voyait-elle en lui un bâtard né d'une adultère incestueuse.

Lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur Sansa, elle voyait une jeune femme perdue, brisée, arrachée de sa famille. Elle voyait une âme à protéger, et un serment à respecter.

Jaime voyait toutes ces choses aussi – mais pas que.

Lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur Joffrey, une autre image se superposait aux traits du jeune roi ; celle d'un autre souverain, à la même folie, à la même cruauté. Une image venue d'un passé continuait de le hanter, jour après jour. Une image dont il n'arrivait à se détacher – et le surnom qu'il y avait gagné n'était qu'une infime trace de ce temps qui était pour lui tout sauf révolu.

Et lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Sansa, sa chevelure rousse s'argentait pour prendre la couleur de celle d'une autre princesse maltraitée.

_Rhaella Targaryen._

Il n'avait passé qu'un jour à la cour et lors de cette intervalle, rien de ce qu'il avait vu indiquait que Joffrey avait maltraité Sansa Stark. Mais Jaime avait vu grandir le Baratheon et avait toujours redouté le moment où la soif de violence de Joffrey ne serait plus contestée car serait passée de cruelle à royale. Et surtout, il reconnaissait le regard qu'avait la jeune louve – c'était le regard de terreur qu'avaient les êtres qui ne savaient pas non pas si mais quand viendrait leurs prochains malheurs.

Des deux années qu'il avait passé à la garde d'Aerys, Rhaella avait constamment eu cet air – et Jaime avait fermé les yeux, tout comme il avait tenté de ne pas entendre ses cris lorsqu'elle était violée et torturée par son époux. Il essayait de se rassurer en ce disant qu'il était jeune, _tellement_ jeune à cette époque, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, qu'il écoutait les ordres du roi et des autres chevaliers de la garde. _Tu as juré de la protéger. Mais pas contre lui_, avaient-ils dit lorsqu'il avait suggéré, estomaqué, qu'ils devraient faire quelque chose pour elle. Si ces grands chevaliers, si honorables et héroïques, disaient ainsi, c'est qu'il devait se tromper n'est-ce pas ?

À l'époque, il n'avait pas été convaincu par ce qu'il se racontait pour se rassurer – et encore aujourd'hui, sa lâcheté et faiblesse, ainsi que les hurlements de Rhaella, continuaient de le réveiller en pleine nuit, des larmes plein les yeux.

Alors non, il n'avait aucun honneur. Il n'acceptait pas d'aider Brienne pour respecter un fichu serment – les Sept savaient que ceux-ci n'avaient aucune valeur. Il aidait Brienne parce qu'il n'avait pas pu, pas _su,_ protéger Rhaella, et qu'aujourd'hui il avait l'occasion d'empêcher une autre jeune femme de subir le même sort.

Il aidait Brienne parce que c'était la chose _juste_ à faire, et que pour lui, la justice avait bien plus de valeur que l'honneur.

* * *

_Petit mot de fin : j'ai toujours pensé que lorsque Jaime posait les yeux sur Joffrey, il y voyait le fantôme d'Aerys. Je pense que je reviendrais et développerais cette idée dans d'autres textes._


	11. Roi Reine

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Le thème du 11 mars était **"roi / reine "**. Il répond aussi au défi 575 du mille prompt de la gazette (relation - un Stark et un Lannister) En fait on voit pas vraiment Braime, c'est plus une mention en passant x)

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, et **Lassa** pour leur reviews sur les drabble précédents.

_Rar (Lassa) : je suis d'accord que Bran, c'était horrible. Mais Jaime ne se limite pas à cela et est un personnage tellement plus complexe ! (c'est pas pour rien que c'est mon personnage préféré) Merci pour ta review :)_

* * *

Jaime n'avait jamais aimé les rois.

Petit, il avait grandi avec la notion lointaine du nom d'Aerys Targaryen, l'homme qui retenait si longtemps son père à la cour, et l'avait ainsi associé à un homme sans scrupule qui le privait de son père. Et lorsqu'il l'avait lui-même rencontré, la jalousie enfantine qu'il éprouvait envers le souverain s'était mue en un dégoût et une haine profonds – assorti d'un sentiment de peur constante.

Il n'avait pas d'avantage apprécié Robert. Bien sûr, celui-ci n'était pas pire qu'Aerys – mais il aurait été impossible d'être pire qu'Aerys. Robert Baratheon n'était pas un monstre sanguinaire, mais un guerrier qui perdait toute prestance loin du champ de bataille. Il n'avait pas voulu assassiner sa population mais excepté les prostituées, ne s'y était jamais intéressé, laissant toutes ses occupations royales au soin de ses conseillers – ce qui avait amené à une décrépitude inévitable du royaume. De ce fait, Jaime ne le respectait guère en tant que roi, de même qu'il ne le respectait guère en tant qu'homme ; comment l'aurait-il pu alors qu'il battait sa sœur ?

Joffrey, lui, n'était guère mieux. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait, l'image d'Aerys se superposait à lui ; il y retrouvait la même folie et cruauté.

Il s'était longuement demandé pourquoi le destin avait placé sous sa garde trois rois aussi piètres – joli euphémisme pour ne pas dire lamentables. Puis, alors qu'il était rentré dans la grande salle pour voir Cersei couronnée, il avait compris. Sa sœur avait toujours été ambitieuse, ayant les capacités de régnait et désirant le faire – il connaissait donc bien la lueur dans son regard alors que sa main la proclamait reine. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir l'impression d'être face à une étrangère : là où, encore un an auparavant, le beau visage avait hurlé de désespoir et de tristesse devant la mort de ses deux premiers né, il ne trouvait qu'une froide résignation (il n'osait dire indifférence) à la disparition du cadet. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Parce que le trône de fer avait remplacé la place précédemment occupée par des enfants.

S'il en doutait encore, il en avait la confirmation : le trône était néfaste. Et ce n'était pas la déception de Daenerys Targaryen, consumée par son désir de le conquérir, qui allait le convaincre du contraire.

Oui, ce trône était néfaste, et tout ceux qui l'approchaient n'en ressortaient pas indemnes. Lui-même ne faisait pas exception ; il avait fermé les yeux, accepté des horreurs pour conserver ce trône. Mais il ne voulait plus être cet homme là, si lâche et faible.

Aujourd'hui, il voulait être fort, pour lui, pour Brienne, mais aussi pour leur enfant à venir.

C'est pour cela qu'il se tenait droit dans le bureau de Sansa Stark, qui levait actuellement un sourcil médusé en répétant, incrédule :

\- Vous voulez... me proclamer allégeance ?

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Et ce n'est pas tant pour moi que je le fais. C'est pour mon enfant. Je veux qu'il soit placé sous votre protection.

\- Brienne reste et restera ma garde du corps, c'est donc déjà le cas.

\- Je veux que ça soit fait de manière officielle. Je veux rester avec Brienne, et avec mon enfant. Ce qui implique que je doive rester à Winterfell. Alors autant vous reconnaître officiellement comme ma reine, non ?

Son interlocutrice était visiblement méfiante – chose dont il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Malgré leur entente cordiale et sa tolérance à Winterfell, Jaime restait un Lannister.

\- Ser... Vous pourriez vivre ici sans à demander à faire partie du royaume du nord. Vous ne seriez pas le seul. Pourquoi voulez-vous tant abandonner le sud ? Ne reconnaissez vous pas mon frère Bran comme votre souverain ? Le considérez vous faible ?

Jaime envisagea un instant de mentir, mais opta finalement pour la vérité :

\- Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec le sud. Avec Port-Réal en particulier. Cette ville... vous y avez vécu, alors je suppose que vous voyez ce dont je veux parler. J'y ai vu des choses... horribles. Je ne les ai pas vécu comme vous, mais je les ai _vues. Entendues. _

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, Sansa vit pour la première fois derrière le masque je-m'en-foutiste qu'il gardait en permanence. Elle y vit quelqu'un qui avait souffert tout comme elle de la capitale, du trône et de la folie que les hommes commettaient en son nom. Elle y vit quelqu'un qui comprendrait ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle avait vécu. Alors, sans pouvoir expliquer tout à fait cet élan si ce n'est le fait qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de parler sans qu'on la juge pour ce qu'elle avait fait, pas fait, ce qu'elle n'avait pas su ou pu refuser, elle commença à parler. De Joffrey, de Ramsay, des coups, des viols, des humiliations. Lui écouta, consola, compati, rassura – _non, ce n'était pas sa faute. Oui, elle n'était qu'une enfant. Non, elle n'avait pas à culpabiliser de ne pas avoir pu se défendre – c'était les autres qui n'auraient pas dû l'attaquer_. Tant de choses qu'elle savait au fond d'elle, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé avoir besoin d'entendre.

Et lorsqu'elle termina de parler, lui pleura à son tour, expliquant Aerys, Rhaella, les coups de Robert, les humiliations, les surnoms moqueurs, les crachas à la figure, la souffrance qu'il avait vu et laissée faire – _mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre que d'obéir ?_ avait-elle alors murmuré. Elle aussi avait obéi, elle aussi avait placé ses espoirs dans les mauvaises personnes, elle aussi avait vu sa naïveté voler en éclats.

Elle aussi avait vu son enfance être arrachée par la capitale.

Et même s'il pensait sincèrement que Bran Stark ferait un bon roi, Jaime refusait que son enfant connaisse le même sort que le leur – chose que la reine du Nord pouvait comprendre mieux que personne.

Alors lorsqu'elle ordonna à Jaime de s'agenouiller devant elle pour lui prêter allégeance, il n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il se demanda un instant ce que penserait Eddard Stark s'il voyait ainsi un Lannister dans son bureau – peut-être serait-il furieux.

Ou peut-être serait-il fier de voir la force de sa fille, et soulagé de voir une réconciliation entre leurs deux camps.


	12. Mer

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Le thème du 13 mars était **" mer "**. (je n'ai pas oublié le 12, pas de panique). On retourne avec un texte plus court aujourd'hui !

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, **Lassa**, **Mana2702**, **Echo Prinst**, **Kael Kaerlan** et **Destrange** pour leur reviews sur les drabble précédents.

_Rar (Lassa) : tu sais que j'ai failli finir le texte avec Tywin Lannister indigné ?_

* * *

Jaime avait toujours pensé que les yeux de Brienne étaient pareil à deux saphirs. Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait enfin débarqué sur l'île de Tarth, deux ans après la fin de la Grande Guerre, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé.

Les yeux de Brienne n'étaient pas des saphirs. Ils étaient plutôt semblables à la mer.

Lorsqu'elle était heureuse, ses yeux devenaient aussi pétillants qu'était scintillante la mer de Tarth.

Lorsqu'elle était furieuse, des éclairs semblaient sortir de ses yeux, comme les orages d'été zébrant les vagues.

Et qu'importe la situation, ses yeux, comme le reste de sa personne, demeuraient à l'image des eaux de Tarth : somptueuse, fière, indomptable, magnifique.


	13. Frisson

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Le thème du 16 mars était **" frisson"**. Il répond aussi au prompt 528 du mille prompt (objet - couverture de fourrure)

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, **Lassa**, **Mana2702** pour leur reviews sur les drabble précédents.

_Rar (Lassa) : j'aime ton idée ! xD_

* * *

Lorsque Tyrion s'était excusé auprès d'elle sur son absence à venir à leur soirée raclette du lendemain, Brienne ne s'était pas méfiée. Les nombreuses sorties en boîtes, bordels et autres lieux de divertissement du jeune lion n'étaient un secret pour personne, et ce n'était pas la première fois que celui-ci préférait une nuit de débauche à un sage dîner.

Lorsque Bronn avait annulé lui aussi, une heure après que Tyrion en eut fait de même, Brienne avait haussé les sourcils devant la coïncidence mais ne s'était pas posé plus de questions que cela – et puis même si Tyrion et Bronn étaient absents, il y aurait toujours Podrick, Sansa et Yara pour partager leur soirée raclette.

Elle s'était un peu inquiétée lorsqu'elle avait reçu un message de son ancienne colocataire, annulant elle aussi sa présence, et de ce fait celle de sa petite amie. Brienne était cette fois ci plus inquiète, les décommandations n'étant guère une habitude de Sansa Stark. Mais après tout, peut-être avait-elle décidé de profiter de son vendredi soir et du week-end qu'il ouvrait pour se faire un week-end en amoureuses. Brienne allait ainsi lui répondre de profiter de la fer née, lorsqu'elle avait reçu un deuxième message de la rousse qui venait compléter le premier.

_Bon courage._

Bon courage pour quoi ?

La réponse lui fut fournie par Podrick qui, lui, prit la peine de l'appeler pour décommander. Cette fois-ci, Brienne était vraiment suspicieuse. Une annulation pouvait passer. Deux c'était étrange, mais puisqu'elles concernaient Bronn et Tyrion, ce n'était pas improbable. Mais _cinq_ ? Il y avait décidément anguille sous roche, et elle était bien déterminée à savoir quoi. Elle interrogea alors sans relâche Podrick pour connaître la raison de toutes ces absences à venir, et celui-ci inventa mille raisons sans qu'elle ne tombe jamais dans le panneau – elle connaissait trop bien son protégé pour savoir quand il mentait. Celui-ci fini par lâcher :

\- Tyrion m'a appelé pour me dire que Jaime était malade.

Brienne s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça et c'est étonnée qu'elle fini par bredouiller :

\- Et bien... c'est vrai qu'il reniflait un peu aujourd'hui, mais rien de...

\- Rien de grave ? la coupa Prodrick. Crois moi, _c'est_ grave. Il ne tombe presque jamais malade, mais quand il l'est, c'est une horreur. Aujourd'hui ce n'est qu'un début de rhume, mais demain il sera morvant, reniflant, insupportable, drama queen. Fuis le pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

\- Je... tu exagères, voyons ! Et puis... s'il est vraiment si malade, je ne peux pas l'abandonner, le pauvre.

\- Tu fais comme tu le veux. Mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu.

Sur ce, il raccrocha, et Brienne se demanda pourquoi sa dernière phrase sonnait comme un adieu.

**.**

Elle allait mourir.

Jaime allait la tuer.

Ou alors elle allait le tuer. Elle ne savait pas bien. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'en sortirait pas tous les deux vivants.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré à la forme pathétiquement recroquevillée sur le canapé du salon, qui gémissait lamentablement. Elle essaya de conserver son calme, mais fini par exploser lorsqu'un énième frisson parcourra son corps.

\- Mais c'est pas un peu fini là ? On dirait un Marcheur Blanc ! C'est juste un rhume, un peu de dignité par les Sept !

Un grognement plaintif fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. Levant les yeux au ciel, Brienne décida de se réfugier dans la cuisine en grommelant qu'elle avait vraiment dû louper une clause dans le contrat de colocation qu'elle avait signé car il était impossible que personne ne l'ai prévenu de l'état dans lequel son colocataire était malade ! Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours, et elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Si elle avait été tout d'abord attendrie de le voir enrhumé, l'air endormi et quelques cernes sous les yeux, elle avait rapidement déchanté en comprenant que l'avertissement de Podrick était vrai.

Jaime Lannister était _insupportable_ lorsqu'il était malade. Il ne faisait que geindre et parler d'une voix éteinte comme s'il était sûr le point de rendre son dernier souffle. Brienne était persuadée que même pendant ses années dans l'armée royale – et même lorsqu'un groupe de rebelles lui avaient coupés la main – il n'avait pas été dans un tel état déplorable. C'était tout bonnement... oui, insupportable était le mot.

Elle avait envie de le fuir le plus loin possible, et pourtant... et pourtant elle ne l'aurait fait pour rien au monde. Elle essayait de se convaincre en se disant que c'était parce qu'il n'était qu'un enfant incapable de prendre soin de lui et de penser tout seul à prendre ses médicaments, mais elle savait au fond que ce n'était pas l'unique raison.

Quelle était cette autre raison en revanche, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Après s'être octroyée quelques minutes de répit, elle fini par revenir au salon, où Jaime était toujours allongé sur le canapé. Il s'était endormi, emmitouflé sous sa couverture en fourrure qu'il traînait partout comme un doudou, et un mince filet de bave s'échappait de sa bouche. Cette dernière constatation lui fit plaisir – ainsi, même le grand, beau et incroyablement magnifique Jaime Lannister bavait dans son sommeil. C'était assez rassurant de savoir que même lui n'était pas parfait et constamment mignon – même si sa bave était assez mignonne, et...

_Attendez_. Est-ce qu'elle venait de trouver sa bave mignonne ?

Oh par les sept, Brienne venait de trouver la seconde raison au fait qu'elle restait près de lui coûte que coûte.

Elle était amoureuse de lui.

* * *

_**Petit mot (de fin) :** vous aurez la suite demain !_

_Et j'ai écrit ce truc avant que ça ne soit la panique avec le virus, donc rassurez vous, Jaime n'a rien. Quant à vous, restez tranquillement chez vous. Bises !_


	14. Pomme

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Le thème du 16 mars était **" pomme"**. Et voici donc la suite du texte d'hier !

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, **Mana2702** pour leur reviews sur les drabble précédents.

* * *

Ses yeux habituellement saphirs étaient actuellement noirs.

Et légèrement larmoyants, ce qui atténuait l'impression qu'avait Jaime quant à leur capacité de l'assassiner sur place. Mais ça restait Brienne, et Jaime savait qu'il valait mieux se méfier avec la fillette.

Bien que peu rassuré, il s'approcha du lit, avec autant de précautions que s'il s'approchait d'un ours ou autre bête sauvage. Brienne poussa un léger grognement et il se retint de dire « tout doux » juste parce que son instinct de survie lui disait qu'il vallait mieux s'abstenir. Il se contenta donc de déposer sur la table de chevet l'assiette qu'il avait apporté.

Brienne se saisit d'une main tremblante le plat, sans se départir de son regard furieux :

\- C'est en quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Et bien... tu es malade, alors je...

\- Je ne suis bas malade ! protesta la blonde tout en reniflant fortement.

\- Mais bien sûr. Sinon pourquoi tu me fusillerais du regard depuis trois jours si ce n'est parce que tu m'accuses de t'avoir refilé mon rhume ?

\- Parce que tu es un très mauvais colocataire.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Tu... tu ne rabaisses jamais la cuvette des toilettes. Et tu ne vides jamais la poubelle. Et...

\- Avec ma main...

\- « C'est compliqué » dit-elle en imitant la mauvaise foi de son interlocuteur. Pour jouer à Mario Kart ça ne pose pas de problème, mais récurer les toilettes, ya plus personne. Donc voilà. Je suis énervée pour ça. Et pas parce que je suis malade.

\- Très bien. Tu n'es pas malade, et moi je suis horrible colocataire. Alors je vais te laisser, et on verra si je reviens un jour, s'énerva-t-il en se levant.

Il avait atteint la porte de la chambre de Brienne lorsqu'il entendit celle-ci murmurer :

\- Je suis désolée. Tu as raison. Je suis malade.

\- Et ?

\- Et tu es un très bon colocataire.

Les mots paraissaient être arrachés comme un aveu, mais curieusement très sincères. Jaime s'autorisa alors un petit sourire et alla s'asseoir près de Brienne, dans le lit de celle-ci.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? murmura-t-il.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pourquoi tu as autant peur d'admettre que tu es malade ?

Le silence fut si longtemps que Jaime cru que son interlocutrice s'était endormie – ou plus probable, qu'elle ne répondrait pas à sa question. Il allait s'excuser lorsqu'elle répondit finalement :

\- J'avais deux frères. Deux petits frères. Ils sont tout les deux morts quand j'avais dix ans. Ils étaient de constitution très fragile... et lorsqu'ils ont attrapés la grippe pendant un hiver particulièrement froid, leur corps n'a pas pu lutter. Alors je... j'ai toujours peur de connaître le même sort, et de laisser mon père tout seul. Il n'a plus que moi...

Jaime pouvait la sentir trembler à côté de lui. Il la prit alors dans ses bras, et sentit sa chemise s'humidifier sous les larmes silencieuses de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il. Mais tout va bien aller, d'accord ? Je vais prendre soin de toi, et tu vas vite guérir.

\- Si tu prends soin de moi comme tu as géré la cuisson de cette tarte aux pommes, je suis mal, rigola-t-elle faiblement en montrant de la tête le plat carbonisé dans l'assiette.

\- Eh ! s'insurgea-t-il. Ma tarte aux pommes est très bien. Juste un peu différente, c'est tout.

Brienne se contenta de rouler les yeux, toussa encore une fois, et croqua délicatement dans la chose brûlée – Jaime s'était tout de même bien embêté à la faire, elle n'allait pas la laisser sans y toucher. Après quelques minutes de mastications silencieuses, elle demanda :

\- Je peux te poser une question, moi aussi ?

\- Tu viens de le faire.

\- Ah, ah. Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Donc... pourquoi es-tu aussi insupportable quand tu es malade ? Je veux dire... je vois bien que tu es malade, mais je sais pertinemment que tu en rajoutes.

\- Je ne...

\- Si. Tu en rajoutes.

\- Bon, ok, tu as raison, soupira Jaime en rendant les armes. J'en rajoute peut-être un peu.

\- Mais pourquoi ? insista Brienne.

\- Parce que j'aime qu'on s'occupe de moi, lâcha Jaime. Personne ne s'est jamais occupé de moi. Je veux dire... ma mère est morte avant que je ne puisse m'en souvenir, mon père est... mon père. Cersei ne s'intéresse à toi que si tu es suffisamment fort et bien portant pour être digne d'intérêt. Quant à Tyrion, c'est moi qui me suis toujours occupé de lui et jamais l'inverse. Alors quand je vois que quelqu'un est prêt à s'occuper de moi quand je suis malade, je me laisse un peu aller... Ce qui est une certainement une erreur, puisque tout le monde finit par fuir.

\- Je ne fuirai pas, répondit spontanément Brienne.

Jaime haussa un sourcile,surpris :

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as subi qu'un round de « Jaime malade »

\- Je suis prête à en subir dix, et dix encore, s'entetta-t-elle. Je ne fuirai pas. Je serai là si tu as besoin de moi. Pas qu'avec la maladie, d'ailleurs. Pour tout le reste. Tu sais... tu n'es pas tout seul.

Sur ce, elle lui tendit la main, et Jaime s'en saisit en répondant :

\- Toi non plus.

Suite à cela, ils s'endormirent, côte à côtes.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous les deux enrhumés – mais ce n'était pas important, car comme ils se l'étaient dit, ils n'étaient plus seuls pour faire face à leur maladie.


	15. Fleurs

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Le thème du 16 mars était **" fleur"**. C'est censé être des alexandrins. Je dis bien censé, car comme vous allez le constater, j'ai pas la fibre poétique. Les deux vers du début sont repris d'Apollinaire. Ah et l'Aster de micheli c'est une fleur.

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, **Mana2702**, **Lassa** (x2), **Guest** et **Kael** pour leur reviews sur les drabble précédents.

* * *

Il y avait à Westeros une sorcière blonde,

Qui laissait mourir d'amour tous les hommes à la ronde.

Jaime Lannister était une de ces âmes liées

Par serment à la souveraine très dérangée.

Depuis très longtemps ses charmes sur lui n'agissaient :

Son âme criait "fuis!", mais malgré lui il restait,

Même si envers sa reine, il n'avait que de la haine.

.

Un jour, celle-ci le chargea de lui amener

Une fleur bleue, qui dans la vallée de Tarth poussait.

Contrôlé par son serment, Jaime obéi

Et parti trouver l'Aster de micheli.

Arrivé sur l'île, il chercha des jours durant.

Après plusieurs jours, il parvint finalement

A une source d'eau où se baignait une jeune femme.

" Une princesse qui nage nue dans les lacs?" pensa-t-il,

Etonné par cette apparition sur cette île.

Sentant une présence étrangère, elle se tourna

Et d'une grande stupeur, son visage s'écarquilla.

" Comment osez-vous profaner ce lieu sacré? "

S'insurgea-telle, prête, à coups de poings, à le chasser.

" Je suis désolé " S'excusa le chevalier.

" Je viens juste chercher une fleur pour ma majesté.

Une Aster de Micheli. La connaissez vous ?"

A ces mots, elle se mit au garde à vous,

Avant de se saisir d'un bâton qui trainait

Et de s'en servir comme une arme pour le frapper.

En se défendant, le chevalier demanda :

" Pourquoi par les Sept se mettre dans un tel état ? "

Son incompréhension sincère étonna la femme,

Qui demanda, les yeux remplis de flammes :

" Ne connaissez donc vous pas la vérité ?

Chevalier, Je suis la fleur que vous recherchez "

.

" Ce n'est pas possible " nia-t-il, estomaqué.

" Ma reine m'avait prévenu de l'étrangeté

De la fleur recherchée, ainsi que du fait

Que sans l'avoir vu, je saurais la reconnaître.

Mais je me refuse à croire qu'elle m'ait demandé

De vous tuer, en connaissant votre nature vraie "

" Comme la sève de la fleur dont je suis héritière,

Mon sang offre jeunesse et beauté altière,

Même si j'en suis moi-même tout à fait dépourvue.

Pour cela, nombreux m'assassiner ont voulu "

" O fleur sacrée, vous êtes belle, franche et sincère

Et vos yeux sont les plus beaux de l'univers.

Je ne peux me résoudre à vous ôter la vie,

A vous, être innoncent. Mais si je rentre sans profit,

Ma reine me renverra, ou pire, me tuera "

" Restez ici " proposa l'étrange femme fleur.

" Je ne peux rien offrir, excepté le bonheur,

La sincérité, la justice et l'honneur "

" Cela serait toujours mieux que l'horreur

D'une souveraine manipulant votre âme et coeur "

.

Le chevalier et la femme fleur, nommée Brienne,

Vécurent alors ensemble pour toujours à deux,

Alors que dans la Capitale, très loin d'eux,

La sorcière blonde mourut entourée de haine.


	16. Enfant

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Le thème du 19 mars était **" enfant"**.

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, **Mana2702** pour leur reviews sur les drabble précédents.

* * *

Des sept dieux, Brienne avait toujours prié le Guerrier, et uniquement lui. Celui-ci représentait en effet tout ce qu'elle désirait devenir, et défendait ce qu'elle voulait elle-même protéger : les innocents, les faibles et les âmes inaptes à s'assurer par elle-même protection et défense.

Elle n'avait adressé ses prières à un autre dieu une seule fois, le Père, lorsque le sien était tombé gravement malade. Elle ne savait si ses prières avaient porté leurs fruits ou bien si la remise de Selwyn de Tarth n'était due qu'à la chance, mais son père s'était sorti vivant de son mal, redonnant espoir à Brienne dans la religion. Elle avait ainsi songé un temps à élargir ses divinités d'élection, avant d'y renoncer rapidement – personne ne priait réellement l'Etranger et la mort qu'il représentait, elle n'avait jamais suivi le sage chemin préconisé par l'Aïeule, n'était nullement intéressée par les métiers de l'artisanat protégés par le Ferrant, la beauté et l'amour de la Jouvencelle ne lui était pas destinées. Quand à la Mère, elle avait perdu la sienne avant de pouvoir s'en souvenir et n'en deviendrait jamais elle-même une.

Mais cela, c'était ce qu'elle croyait, avant qu'elle ne rencontre Jaime.

Avant que Jaime ne l'embrasse, encore et encore.

Avant que Jaime ne lui demande sa main, et qu'elle accepte.

Et avant de découvrir qu'un enfant ne tarderait pas à naître de leur amour.

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que Brienne s'était rendue compte de sa grossesse, et celle-ci n'était pas suffisamment avancée pour qu'elle soit visible. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de poser sa main sur son ventre encore plat, et de prier celle qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru prier.

_Je vous en prie, Mère_, murmura-t-elle, _protégez mon enfant. Faites qu'il ne lui arrive rien_.

\- Brienne ? demanda alors doucement Jaime d'une voix encore endormie de l'autre côté du lit. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Tout va parfaitement bien.

Et la sincérité de sa voix la surpris – c'était comme si la question de Jaime avait chassé tous ses doutes.

_Évidement qu'il n'arrivera rien à notre bébé. Même si la Mère ou les Sept ne le protègent pas, cet enfant ne craindra rien avec un père pareil pour veiller sur lui._

\- Et avec une mère pareille, murmura Jaime.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je peux t'entendre penser, fillette. Cesse de te faire du soucis pour notre fille. Sa mère est la plus grande guerrière de tout le royaume et au-delà.

Brienne rougit sous le compliment, et marmonna comme pour chasser sa gêne :

\- Notre fils.

\- Fille. Avec tes beaux yeux bleus.

\- Fils. Avec ton arrogance démesurée.

\- Fille. Aussi têtue que toi.

\- Fils... Aussi...

Huit mois de chamailleries après, les époux Lannister eurent chacun satisfaction dans leurs pronostics avec la naissance de deux jumeaux, Wylan et Elea Lannister.


	17. Victoire

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Le thème du 20 mars était **" Victoire"**.

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, **Mana2702** et **Lassa** (x2) pour leur reviews sur les drabble précédents.

* * *

Avec les Lannister d'un côté, Stark de l'autre, la tension était palpable. Chacun était concentré, bien déterminer à emporter le fin mot dans ce face à face.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas gagner, gamin, fini par provoquer Jaime à Robb Stark.

\- Gamin ? répondit celui-ci en haussant les sourcils. Vous vous insultez vous-même. Vous avez déjà été battu par un "gamin", et vous ne tarderez pas à perdre de nouveau.

\- Nous ne pouvons perdre, intervint Tywin Lannister de sa voix aussi intransigeante que calme. Nous avons l'expérience, la connaissance du terrain.

\- Il est facile de gagner en usant de tromperies et de méthodes peu honorables... commenta l'air de rien Eddard Stark.

\- "Peu honorables?", reprit Cersei. Ce ne sont pas des tromperies ou autres. Simplement le jeu. Et lorsqu'on y joue, soit on gagne, soit on meurt. Il n'y a pas d'entre deux.

\- Techniquement, on peut arriver sixième donc oui, ya un entre deux, commenta Tyrion.

\- C'était une expression. Une façon de parler pour faire comprendre que...

\- C'est toujours pareil avec toi. Tu veux le haut du panier et...

Ils ne terminèrent pas leur dispute.

Jaime venait de leur envoyer à chacun une des trois carapaces rouges qu'il avait en stock. Alors que son frère et sa sœur le regardaient avec un air meurtrier sur le visage, il haussa des épaules :

\- Vous me fatiguez à me disputer tout le temps.

\- Si tu veux la jouer comme ça... murmura Cersei, menaçante.

Tyrion lui plissa des yeux et d'un accord silencieux, il fit alliance avec sa sœur pour ralentir le kart de son frère. Les Stark profitèrent de la guerre interne qui venait de se déclencher entre les Lannister pour s'envoler vers la victoire. Si Cersei et Tyrion se défendaient bien et que Tywin se maintenait à un niveau constant autour de la quatrième place, Jaime peinait. Les manigances de Cersei et Tyrion l'avaient propulsé à la dernière place et avec il avait toutes les difficultés du monde à remonter, n'étant pas aidé par sa main en moins. Il finit toutefois par attraper un canon et remonter quelques place, doublant de ce fait Jon Snow ou Rickon.

La première place se disputait entre Sansa, Tywin, Tyrion et Robb. Mais alors qu'ils avaient la ligne d'arrivée en vue, le pire se produit : une carapace bleue explosa sur le kart de Robb, touchant de ce fait les trois autres concurrents. Estomaqués, ils se virent être doublés par Yoshi.

Autrement dit, par Jaime.

Ils se tournèrent donc vers le blond pour s'apercevoir que Brienne avait arraché la console des mains (de _la_ main) de Jaime, abandonnant de ce fait son propre personnage, pour offrir la victoire à son époux.

\- Yeah ! L'infirme et la femme enceinte ont gagné ! s'exclama Jaime.

\- Rectification, le coupa Brienne. L'infirme et la femme en train d'accoucher ont gagné.

\- Que... QUOI ?

Tous regardèrent vers le sol, trempé d'une eau qui ne trompait pas.

\- Il faut croire que ce petit a aussi envie de franchir la ligne d'arrivée, fit remarquer Tyrion. Vous devriez l'appeler Yoshi, c'est un signe.

\- Tyrion... je te jure que si jamais tu appelles mon fils comme ça, tu peux faire une croix sur ton rôle de parrain.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** oui c'est un total UA sans sens, cherchez pas. En fait c'est une réponse à un prompt lancé par Lassa dans une review x)_


	18. Envie

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Voici en retard le thème du 12 mars, qui était **" Envie"**.

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, **Mana2702, Guest, Wizzette** et **Lassa** pour leurs reviews sur les drabble précédents.

* * *

Il avait envie de lui dire de rester. De la retenir, de la convaincre de rester à Port-Réal. Pour cela, il était presque prêt à lui courir après – tant pis s'il avait l'air totalement pathétique, à hurler son nom en la suppliant de ne pas s'en aller.

Mais il ne fit rien de tel.

Il se contenta de voir sa silhouette fière rapetisser avant de disparaître totalement.

**.**

Il avait envie de la revoir. Chaque jour passé à Port-Réal était un jour où sa présence lui manquait. Il s'était habitué bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre à sa présence, à son air rêche, à sa répartie, à son souffle contre le sien, à ses yeux bleus qui voyaient trop bien en vous. Sa présence lui manquait tellement que parfois, il avait envie de tout envoyer valser et de chevaucher vers le nord où elle avait dû rentrer en sécurité.

Mais il ne fit rien de tel.

Il se contenta de demeurer à Port-Réal, auprès d'une sœur qu'il ne reconnaissait plus et qui était devenue une reine qu'il méprisait.

**.**

Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

C'était une chose à laquelle il avait souvent songé ces derniers temps, mais cette envie n'avait jamais été aussi claire dans son esprit. Il voulait l'embrasser.

Non.

Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais pas que. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, s'unir à elle, il avait envie de... de _tout._

Mais il ne lui dit rien de tout cela.

À la place, il se contenta de dire « il fait vraiment chaud, ici », tout en se disant mentalement que c'était probablement la pire tentative de drague qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Mais à en juger par le résultat, il fallait croire que tout n'était pas perdu.


	19. Noël

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Voici en retard le thème du 24 mars, qui était **" Noël"**. J'avoue avoir repris l'idée d'Angelica du gui pour son texte que j'ai lu ce matin. Bon j'ai un peu dévié du thème vers la fin je crois x)

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, **Mana2702** et **Lassa** pour leurs reviews sur les drabble précédents.

* * *

Bronn allait présentement commettre un meurtre.

Bon ok, un meurtre était peut-être exagéré, mais il allait au moins donner une bonne baffe.

\- Tu peux arrêter de les regarder comme ça ? supplia Tyrion.

\- Ils sont insupportables ! Au lieu de se tourner autour comme ça et de se disputer sans cesse, ils feraient mieux de s'avouer leur amour ! Ou juste s'envoyer en l'air s'ils le veulent, je m'en fiche, mais qu'ils se bougent par pitié !

\- Les assassiner du regard ne va pas les faire sortir ensemble.

\- Certes. Mais ils ne vont rien faire d'eux-même, alors il faut bien les pousser !

\- Tu as raison, admit Tyrion avec un air de conspirateur. C'est pour ça que je te propose de...

**.**

Le bar de Bronn ne désemplissait pas, malgré que le Réveillon de Noël ne soit maintenant que dans quelques heures. Certains, comme Lancel et Amerei Lannister, semblaient avoir besoin d'un bon verre avant d'affronter la famille – en même temps vu que la famille c'était Tywin Lannister et les Frey, Bronn ne pouvait que comprendre.

D'autres, comme Tyrion, ne rataient jamais une occasion de boire.

Et enfin, d'autres étaient simplement venu voir si le 36e plan de Bronn pour mettre ensemble Brienne de Torth et Jaime Lannister allait fonctionner.

\- Ça ne marchera jamais, déclara catégoriquement Margaery. Le coup du gui, sérieusement ? C'est fait et archi fait.

\- Surtout que bon, sérieux, même s'ils se trouvent par miracle sous le gui en même temps, vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont jouer le jeu ? renchéri son petit ami, Tommen. Ils vont juste te donner un baffe.

\- Oui, bon ça va, moi au moins j'essaye, bougonna Bronn, apparemment vexé.

\- Le plus simple ne serait-il pas de les enfermer quelques heures quelque part ? demanda Yara.

\- Tenté, au Noël dernier, répondit Tyrion. Ils se sont hurlé dessus pendant dix minutes avant que Brienne ne défonce la porte. Sous le choc elle a renversé un vase en porcelaine appartenant à mon père. J'ai cru qu'il allait la tuer sur place, mais Jaime a fait bouclier de son corps, donc après on est passé au dessert.

\- Attend... releva Sansa. Donc ton frère l'invite à passer Noël en famille, la défend contre _Tywin,_ et après tout ça, aucun des deux ne réalise qu'il aime l'autre ? Mais ils sont...

\- Complètement stupides, compléta Arya. Et... oh attention, ils arrivent.

Chacun fit alors semblant de retourner à ses occupations alors que Jaime franchissaient la porte, suivi d'une Brienne fatiguée.

\- Longue journée ? demanda Tyrion l'air de rien, alors que les deux s'asseyaient près du bar.

\- Horrible, soupira Brienne. Que de la paperasse.

\- Ça aurait été moins long si tu...

Ils n'eurent jamais l'occasion de savoir ce que Brienne avait fait, car ce fut à ce moment là que la porte du bar explosa.

Dans l'encadrement se trouvait la figure impressionnante d'un ours.

**.**

Tout bruit avait quitté le bar, chacun regardant avec stupeur l'apparition.

\- C'est... un ours ? finit par demander Yara, complètement médusée et serrant la main de sa petite-amie, comme pour se prouver qu'elle ne rêvait.

\- Je... je crois, répondit Sansa en serrant sa main plus fort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un ours fait ici ?

\- Aucune idée, répondit Bronn en chuchotant. Et je m'en fiche. Tout le monde sort par la porte de derrière, chacun son tour pour ne pas faire de mouvement rapide et l'effrayer. Et calmement.

C'était assez étrange de voir Bronn sérieux, mais chacun s'empressa de suivre ses ordres. Lancel et Amerei fut les premiers à être évacués, ayant leur petite fille dans les bras. Toujours d'un silencieux accord, il fut convenu que Sansa, enceinte de six mois, passerait après le couple. L'ours, curieusement, semblait plutôt tranquille. Excepté la porte qu'il avait défoncé, il se contentait de marcher dans le bar en renversant quelques tables mais sans accès de fureur. De ce fait, chacun put évacuer calmement, tour à tour. Jusqu'à ce que finalement, il ne reste à l'intérieur que Brienne et Jaime.

\- Allez-y, fillette.

\- Vous, allez-y.

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant ! Mettez vous derrière moi et allez-y !

_\- Vous,_ mettez vous derrière moi ! J'ai une arme !

\- Une arme ? Fillette, un tabouret en bois n'est pas une arme.

\- Et une bouteille de whisky non plus ! Mais au moins moi j'ai deux mains pour m'en servir !

\- Je n'ai qu'une main, ok, mais ça m'empêche pas de pouvoir faire des choses !

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Et quoi par exemple ?

\- Et bien... par exemple ça !

Et sur ce, il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa. L'ours, décidément très pacifique, s'assit et les regarda. Ce fut comme cela que l'équipe de zoo et les policiers, prévenus par Lancel qui avait eu le réflexe de les appeler sitôt évacué, les trouvèrent.

Une fois l'ours rapatrié, tous purent rentrer dans le bar, où Jaime et Brienne étaient toujours, se tenant la main.

\- Bronn... dit moi que l'ours n'était pas ton plan 37, chuchota Tyrion.

\- Non. Mais j'aurais aimé y penser. Ça m'aurait économisé par mal d'argent en pari.

* * *

Note de fin : même l'ours ship le Braime.


	20. Larmes

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Voici en retard le thème du 23 mars, qui était **" Larmes"**.

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, **Mana2702** et **Lassa** pour leurs reviews sur les drabble précédents.

* * *

C'est une jeune femme – la vingtaine, certainement.

Du mois, c'est ce qu'il croit avant de s'approcher d'elle, et qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui. Jaime s'aperçoit alors qu'il se trompe. Ce n'est pas une jeune femme. Ce n'est pas non plus une fillette. Elle doit être dans cet entre-deux délicat qu'il traverse lui-même et qu'on nomme l'adolescence.

Mais peut-être se trompe-t-il encore dans cette estimation – il ne l'a connaît pas, et ne peut donc se positionner avec certitude sur son âge.

Celui-ci n'a de toute manière aucune importance.

Ce qui compte en ce moment, c'est que ce visage féminin à l'âge indéterminé est en larmes.

Jaime trouve ça dommage. Pas seulement parce que pleurer accentue ses traits déjà peu gracieux et cache ses deux grands yeux bleus, mais surtout parce qu'il n'a jamais aimé voir les gens pleurer. Il revit trop ses propres crises de larmes dans celles des autres pour accepter de fermer les yeux et de continuer son chemin.

Alors il s'assoit à côté d'elle, et lui tend une barre chocolatée.

Il espère que cela suffira à calmer la fille – c'est sa dernière barre, sa préférée, et il ne veut pas la sacrifier pour rien.

Il est peut-être généreux, mais reste un Lannister. Faut pas pousser trop loin l'altruisme non plus.

La fille le regarde furieusement, et Jaime se dit que celui qui l'a fait pleurer devrait songer à partir loin pour ne jamais revenir – lui ne prendrait pas le risque que la fille se calme et décide de se venger de l'offense subite.

Ceci dit, il reste bien là, à lui tendre une barre de chocolat, alors qu'elle le regarde mal. Il n'a peut-être pas plus d'instinct de survie que le mec à l'origine des pleurs.

Enfin, le mec.

Pour ce qu'il en sait, ça pourrait être une fille. Ou un chat. Voir juste une poussière dans l'œil.

Non pas que ça l'intéresse réellement. Lui, il veut juste que la fille cesse de pleurer.

Alors il enlève l'emballage lui-même, et fourre la barre dans les mains calleuses de la blonde.

\- Tu ferais mieux de la manger rapidement. Le chocolat ça fond vite. Ça serait dommage de tâcher ton kimono.

\- Tu te prends pour qui ? demande méchamment la fille. Remus Lupin ?

Mais elle mange tout de même le chocolat.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Pourquoi tu crois que me donner une barre de chocolat que je ne t'ai pas demandé me fera te répondre à tes questions ?

\- Parce qu'on se sent toujours mieux après avoir expliqué ses problèmes.

La fille soupire, et explique son mal-être : moqueries.

Un physique qui ne va pas, trop grande, trop de tâches de rousseurs, pas assez de sein, trop... Jaime perd vite le fil.

Enfin, c'est surtout qu'il trouve tout ça stupide.

\- Les gens te trouvent moche, c'est ça le problème ?

Il est a peu près sûr que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on réconforte quelqu'un, mais il s'en fiche.

\- Le physique, on s'en fiche. L'important, c'est l'intérieur. Ma sœur est la plus belle personne du monde, et c'est une pourriture. Elle devrait pleurer pour les choses qu'elle a faite. Pas toi. Pas pour quelque chose d'aussi superficiel que l'apparence. Tu vaux plus que cela.

\- Tu ne me connais même pas !

\- Tu fais du judo. Donc tu es sportive. Tu es quelqu'un qui s'entraîne durement, qui a le code d'honneur du sport. Après comme tu le dis, je ne te connais pas. Je ne peux donc pas lister les autres pour toi. Maintenant désolé, mais je dois y aller. Bonne journée.

Et sur cela, il se lève, et disparaît aussi soudainement qu'il est arrivé. Ses propos en revanche restent en Brienne, et chaque jour depuis cette rencontre, elle se force à lister une nouvelle chose qu'elle aime chez elle.

Et avec le temps, elle n'a plus à se forcer.


	21. Prison

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Voici en retard (et non, pour la première fois depuis dix ans, je suis à jour!) le thème du 30 mars, qui était **" Prison"**.

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina **et **Lassa** pour leurs reviews sur les drabble précédents.

_Rar **(Lassa)** : j'avais oublié de te répondre, mais ton délire sur winny l'ourson m'avait juste achevé. Merci pour ce fou rire !_

**_Warning : mention de viol et abus de mineurs_**

* * *

Le bruit de la cellule s'ouvrant dans un grincement sinistre lui donne envie de vomir. Il aimerait demander un peu plus d'attention, _s'il vous plaît merci bordel_, mais les contre coups de sa nuit d'ivresse sont encore trop présent pour qu'il puisse articuler quoi que ce soit correctement. Il se contente donc de pousser un grognement informe, avant de se redresser péniblement.

\- Aller, debout, ta petite-amie est venue te chercher.

_Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie. Juste ma colocataire_, voudrait expliquer Jaime au policier. Mais là encore, il ne s'échappe de sa gorge qu'un soubresaut indistinct.

Arrivé dehors, la lumière agresse ses yeux – conséquence de la gueule de bois monumentale qu'il est en train d'avoir. Alors que Brienne s'avance vers lui pour l'aider à se maintenir debout, il entend le policier dire à sa colocataire :

\- Vous devriez faire attention. Ça fait déjà quatre fois en deux semaines qu'on le récupère la nuit pour ivresse sur la voie publique. S'il continue comme ça, on sera obligés de prendre des mesures plus strictes.

Tous les deux entendent le mot "prison" derrière.

Jaime à envie de rire devant les propos plein de dédain de l'autre. Il imagine sans peine ce qu'il – ce _qu'ils_ pensent tous : qu'il est pitoyable. Avec son nom de famille, son argent et sa belle tête, il devrait avoir le monde à ses pieds, et ce n'est qu'une loque alcoolique. Ou alors peut-être pensent-ils qu'il n'est qu'une de ses autre enfants star, dévastées par l'alcool et la drogue car enivrées par la puissance de leur argent qu'elles n'ont pas su maîtriser.

Jaime a envie de leur dire d'aller ce faire foutre.

Ils ne savent pas – Ned Stark en premier – ce qu'il a traversé. Ils ne connaissent que le nom scintillant de Port-Réal et des séries qu'elle produit. Ils ne savent pas les abus, les pressions qu'elle renferme. Et surtout, ils ne savent pas ce qui se passait réellement avec Aerys Targaryen – ils n'ont aucune idée des viols auxquels Jaime a assisté, à un âge où il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Ils n'ont aucune idée des propres violences qu'il a subi, des menaces et des chantages, des caresses qui auraient pu aller plus loin s'il n'en avait pas parlé naïvement à son père. Son père qui s'est débrouillé pour détruire Aerys, tout en étouffant l'affaire pour ne pas tâcher la compagnie Lannister, associée à celle des Targaryen.

Ils n'ont aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'était Port-Réal, tout comme ils n'ont aucune idée de la culpabilité qu'il ressent de ne toujours pas réussir à parler.

Non, tout cela, ils n'en savent rien. Il aimerait leur crier en face leur ignorance et leur putain de jugement mal placé – mais il est trop épuisé.

Alors à la place, il se contente de pleurer dans les bras de Brienne sitôt que Ned Stark est retourné à son poste.

Parce que Brienne sait. Elle sait, et elle comprend. Et il sait que le jour où il aura la force de se lever et parler, elle sera là pour l'appuyer et le soutenir, tout comme elle est toujours là pour le récupérer lorsqu'il a trop bu.

Et c'est ce qui lui donne la force de vivre.

* * *

_Note (de fin) : bon j'avoue j'ai aucune idée des peines pour ivresse sur la voie publique mais on va dire que c'était pour coller au thème._


	22. UA - Mulan

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Voici en retard le thème du 28 mars, qui était **" UA"**. J'ai choisi de faire un UA façon Mulan.

Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**,** Guest **et **Lassa** pour leurs reviews sur les drabble précédents.

_Rar **(Lassa)** : merci pour ta review ! C'était bien en moderne, mais si t'as hésité c'est cool, ça veut dire que les éléments de la série étaient bien retransmis !_

_Rar **(Guest)** : Merci pour ta review ! Je te rajoute à la liste des personnes intéressées alors !_

* * *

_Brienne._

Il – non. Elle. _Elle_ s'appelle Brienne.

Jaime se demande comment par les Sept il n'a pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Duncan se baignait seul, prétextant pudeur. Duncan refusait tous les jeux idiots des garnisons, prétextant maturité – ce dont Jaime ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Lui aussi trouver ces divertissements idiots. Mais de là à imaginer que Duncan était... était une fille !

C'était superbement logique, mais très déconcertant. Évidement, dès que le régiment s'en était rendu compte, la sentence était tombée : la mort. Et c'était Jaime, le général responsable de la troupe, qui avait reçu la mission d'exécuter la hors-la-loi – car la loi était très claire.

Les femmes ne peuvent s'engager dans l'armée.

Jaime se fiche de la loi. Qu'elle se soit travestie en homme ne le dérange pas ; qu'elle soit femme et qu'elle ai pris les armes non plus. Ce qui le dérange, lui, c'est qu'elle lui ai menti, pendant des semaines. Durant la formation de la jeune recrue, Jaime n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que cela, si ce n'est pour soulever son manque de compétences. Mais alors qu'elle s'améliorait et que le moment était venu de véritablement de rejoindre le front, leurs rapports avaient changé. Ils étaient devenus des camarades – il osait même dire des amis. Et se rendre compte que tout cela était faux lui brisait le cœur.

Mais cela ne lui brisait pas le cœur autant que de devoir la mettre à mort.

**.**

Elle le regarde fixement, droite, fière. Sa bouche est entravée d'un lien, mais il sait que si elle pouvait parler, elle lui dirait d'accomplir son devoir. Parce que fille ou garçon, Brienne ou Duncan, elle restait la même personne honorable et courageuse. C'était la même personne qui leur avait permis de repousser les Marcheurs Blancs lors de cette terrible attaque au col.

Et c'était la même personne dont il était tombé amoureux. Peut-être était-ce cela qui lui faisait le plus peur. Découvrir qu'il avait des sentiments plus qu'amicaux envers son camarade avait été éprouvant. Mais s'apercevoir, alors qu'elle se tenait devant lui, sa féminité dévoilée, que son amour n'avait en rien baissé était... terrifiant. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ce qu'il ressentait de manière logique, concrète ?

Il le comprit lorsqu'il posa ses yeux dans les siens, et qu'il retrouva les saphirs qui avaient fait si intensément battre son cœur. Il se fichait bien du genre de Duncan – Brienne, ou qu'importe son nom. Il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'un sexe ou d'un genre. Il était tombé amoureux de son âme, de son cœur, de sa personnalité. Et que Duncan se soit révélé être Brienne, ne changeait rien en sa personne – celle-ci était toujours juste, butée, têtue, fière, franche, intelligente... et il aurait pu continuer la liste sans jamais l'achever.

Ce fut en réalisant cela qu'il baissa son arme.

Il avait la désagréable impression que s'il la tuait, il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer.

Évidement, ce ne fut pas l'argument qu'il choisit de présenter devant ses supérieurs pour justifier le fait qu'il l'avait laissé s'en aller, la vie sauve. Il expliqua plutôt comment elle avait sauvé la vie de milliers de soldats avec intelligence et courage – et caché dans sa poche, il gardait le foulard du jeune soldat, en espérant le lui rendre un jour.


	23. Automne

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Voici en retard le thème du 27 mars, qui était **" Automne"**.

* * *

C'est en venant sur Westeros qu'elle voit l'automne pour la première fois. Sur son île natale, les saisons ne sont pas les mêmes que sur le continent – les températures oscillent entre un doux printemps et un été étouffant. Elle n'a ainsi jamais vu la neige, pas plus qu'elle n'a vu les feuilles se parer de leur couleur automnales.

Et elle doit dire qu'elle déteste cette saison.

Jaime Lannister est estomaqué lorsqu'il le découvre. Elle ne devrait pas perdre de temps à expliquer ses raisons, mais son prisonnier est si agaçant, à lui demander sans cesse pourquoi par les Sept elle déteste l'automne, qu'elle finit par exploser :

\- D'accord, les arbres sont jolis. Et encore ! Au bout de quelques semaines leurs feuilles tombent, et ça devient de grosses branches froides et sinistres. Ensuite, il fait froid. Il y a du vent. Les jours raccourcissent. Il y a moins de nourriture. Voilà. Cette saison est vraiment nulle.

Lui a l'air tout à fait indigné lorsqu'il entend ces propos. Puis, quelque chose semble traverser son regard – un éclair de compréhension, ou quelque chose du genre.

\- Vous, pour dire ça, c'est que vous n'avez jamais joué dans les feuilles.

\- Jouer dans les feuilles ?

Elle se déteste de demander, de rentrer dans son jeu, de lui donner de l'attention. Mais il faut dire que ses propos l'ont étonné – qu'est ce qu'il entent par « jouer dans les feuilles ? »

Elle a sa réponse lorsqu'il commence à donner de grands coups de pieds dans des tas de feuilles, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'un d'entre, jusqu'à en avoir jusqu'à la taille. Elle le regarde faire, totalement médusée – _mais c'est un enfant de cinq ans ou quoi ?_ \- et inquiète – _faites moins de bruits, on va nous entendre !_ Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle le rejoint, et commence à taper dans les tas de feuilles elle aussi.

Et elle est bien obligée de reconnaître que le Régicide a raison. C'est drôlement amusant. Peut-être que tout n'est pas à jeter dans l'automne.

Et lorsqu'elle voit l'air sincèrement joyeux de son prisonnier, loin de ses provocations hautaines habituelles, elle se dit que tout n'est peut-être pas à jeter chez lui non plus.


	24. Je suis là

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Voici en retard le thème du 26 mars, qui était **" Je suis là"**. Il a aussi été écrit pour une des journées mondiales du FoF : l'inauguration, il y a trente ans, de la pyramide du Louvre. Etant donné que je suis à l'école au Louvre, je ne pouvais pas ne pas faire quelque chose dessus.

Merci à **Angelica, Lassa, Guest, Marina, Maneeya** et** Mana2702** pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents ! On a passé la barre des 100 review, merci énormément ! Et **Mana,** comme c'est toi qui l'a mise, tu gagnes le droit de me donner un prompt Braime que je vais essayer d'intégrer dans les quelques mots qui me restent pour ce recueil !

* * *

Depuis maintenant dix minutes, Brienne attendait, tout en s'insultant mentalement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui ferait croire qu'il viendrait ? Elle n'apprendrait décidément jamais. Mais pour une fois, elle avait eu envie de faire confiance à quelqu'un – sauf que voilà. Elle s'était encore fourvoyée. Il ne viendrait pas.

Enfin. Ce n'est pas dramatique, essaya-t-elle de se rassurer. Tu vas vite t'en remettre. Tu ne connais rien d'autre que son nom. Jaime. Un joli nom, d'ailleurs. Un joli nom pour une jolie tête. Mais un autre idiot, qui ne veut rien d'autre que toi que se moquer. Alors ravale ta déception, et part.

Mais malgré ses bonnes résolutions, Brienne resta assise sur les mêmes marches où elle se trouvait maintenant depuis dix minutes.

Onze maintenant.

Onze minutes.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce rendez-vous.

**.**

Brienne avait toujours aimé aller au Louvre. Après avoir fait les incontournables, toujours remplis de touristes mais tout de même à voir, elle avait commencé à explorer les salles moins connues du musée. C'est ainsi qu'elle était tombée par hasard dans un cabinet présentant les tableaux d'un collectionneur féru de portraits. Elle était restée quelques temps devant celui de madame de Verninac, sœur de Delacroix et peinte par David. Son regard avait ensuite été attiré vers une autre femme peinte, dont le cartel indiquait _Portrait de la duchesse de Chaulnes en Hébé_. La silhouette, se dégageant d'une brume en arrière-plan pour se dresser fièrement, un aigle s'approchant d'elle, l'avait si fasciné qu'elle était restée plusieurs minutes devant le tableau. Sa contemplation silencieuse avait été brisée par une voix masculine :

\- Ce tableau a été accroché au Salon de 1745.

Après un instant de flottement pour reprendre ses esprits, Brienne demanda au jeune homme qui avait parlé :

\- Pardon ?

\- Le tableau que vous regardez. Il a été présenté au Salon du Louvre. Des milliers de personnes l'ont vu à cette occasion. La modèle, la duchesse, avait demandé à se faire représenter poitrine dénudée, tout en sachant le nombre de personnes qui verrait l'œuvre et les critiques qu'elle risquait d'avoir.

\- Et il y en a eu ? demanda Brienne, intéressée.

\- Il y a en toujours, haussa des épaules l'autre. Comme elle s'est fait représentée en Hébé, déesse de la jeunesse, plusieurs personnes sont allées voir le mari de la duchesse en lui disant qu'il avait dû être bien hébété de voir sa femme comme ça.

Brienne mis quelques instants de flottement avant de laisser échapper un rire nerveux :

\- « Hébété » ? C'est le pire jeu de mot que j'ai jamais entendu.

\- C'est que vous n'avez pas encore entendu les miens, souri l'inconnu.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai envie de les découvrir, rigola-t-elle.

Ils avaient ensuite parlé des autres tableaux de la pièce, et avait terminé leur visite ensemble, s'échangeant des anecdotes. Au moment de se séparer, Jaime – il avait fini par lui apprendre son nom – lui avait donné rendez-vous la semaine prochain à la même heure, dans la cour Puget.

_Mon endroit préféré du musée_, avait-il dit.

Alors certes, la cour était très belle, le Milon de Crotone sublime, mais cela ne changeait en rien le fait que Brienne attendait stupidement un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui ne viendrait sans doute jamais.

**.**

Les dix minutes étaient devenues quinze et Brienne allait se lever, dépitée et en colère contre elle même pour les faux espoirs qu'elle avait eu, lorsqu'une forme essoufflée déboula précipitamment devant elle.

Elle reconnut avec surprise Jaime, qui essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle.

\- Je suis... là... articula-t-il péniblement.

Il s'asseya sur les marches à côté d'elle et après avoir ingurgité de grandes gorgées d'eau, s'expliqua :

\- Désolé du retard. L'entrée Richelieu était fermée alors j'ai dû faire la queue sous la pyramide, c'était interminable. Et les gens sont pas fichus de se mettre à droite dans les escalators, j'ai perdu un temps fou à leur dire de se pousser. Encore heureux qu'on avait pas rendez-vous aux peintures école du nord, avec les quatre escalators je serai jamais arrivé à l'heure. Ou du moins à l'heure acceptable pour un retard. Bref. Tu veux voir un truc en particulier ?

Oui.

Brienne voulait voir où cette inattendue rencontre allait la mener.

Mais elle se garda bien de dire cela, et opta plutôt pour un grand sourire :

\- Et bien... j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait dans le coin une statue de Voltaire nu, j'avoue que ça m'intrigue.

\- C'est partit pour le Voltaire nu, alors !


	25. Cauchemar

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ahah ! Vous aviez cru qu'il n'y aurait jamais la suite hein ? Ouais, bah moi aussi. Mais passons : le thème du 14 mars, qui était **" Cauchemar"**.

_Merci à **Angelica, Lassa, Marina **et** Wizzette **pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

Jaime Lannister faisait beaucoup de cauchemars.

La première nuit, Brienne n'y avait pas trop fait attention. Entre l'armée des Stark qui était sûrement partie à leur recherche, les bêtes sauvages et les bandits qui rodaient sur les nuits, Brienne était trop sur le qui-vive pour surveiller le sommeil de son prisonnier. De plus, celui-ci avait _enfin_ cessé de parler. Elle était trop occupée à profiter de ce silence bienvenu pour vérifier si celui-ci faisait des cauchemars.

Elle s'en était aperçue la deuxième nuit. Il s'était tourné et retourné sur lui-même, le visage crispé – de peur, de douleur, de tristesse, elle n'aurait su le dire. Il était simplement manifeste que le rêve qu'il faisait n'était pas agréable. Brienne ne l'avait toutefois pas réveillé ; il avait besoin de repos et une longue journée de marche les attendait le lendemain.

La troisième nuit, Jaime avait aussi fait un cauchemar. Là encore, aucun son ne s'était échappé de lui. Replié sur lui-même et immobile, l'on aurait pû croire qu'il dormait paisiblement. Mais les traits de peur qui déformaient son visage pourtant d'ordinaire harmonieux traduisaient le contraire. Brienne avait alors songé à le réveiller – il semblait réellement souffrir. Mais elle s'était résignée : des cauchemars, tout le monde en faisait de temps en temps. Il dormirait mieux le lendemain.

La quatrième nuit, Brienne attendait de voir s'il referait un cauchemar – et cela n'avait pas loupé. Brienne s'était alors interrogée : cela faisait quand même quatre jours d'affilé que son sommeil était perturbé. Mais elle avait fini par hausser les épaules – peut-être avait-il été marqué par la guerre contre le roi du Nord ou par sa captivité dans le camp ennemi.

La cinquième nuit, une nouveauté fit son apparition : des larmes. Le Régicide n'émettait toujours aucun son qui aurait pu traduire son état de détresse, mais il pleurait manifestement, sans un bruit. Le cœur de Brienne s'était serré un instant – un instant seulement. L'image de Catelyn Stark pleurant ses petits garçons s'était superposée à celle du Régicide, et elle repris le contrôle d'elle-même. Il était hors de question d'éprouver quoi que ce soit ressemblant à de la compassion pour ce parjure estropieur d'enfant. Il pleurait ? Bien. Peut-être étaient-ce des larmes de regrets – et sinon, cela ne serait que justices pour celles que les autres avaient versé à cause de lui.

Et puis, sur le chemin du retour vers Port-Réal, Brienne avait compris.

Elle avait déjà commencé à comprendre à Harrenhal, alors que le Régicide (Jaime. Il s'appelait Jaime.) lui avait raconté Aerys et le feu grégeois.

Mais ensuite, alors qu'ils discutaient presque de manière civilisée, Jaime lui avait parlé des cris de Rhaella, des corps de Rhaenys et Aegon, du rire fou d'Aerys, des exécutions, de la mort des Stark... Ce n'était guère étonnant que l'homme fasse des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Il était même plutôt surprenant qu'il n'en fasse pas en étant réveillé – et lorsque Brienne le regardait attentivement quand il ne se croyait pas observé, elle avait la désagréable impression que c'était le cas.


	26. Je ne sais pas

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** comment allez-vous, charmantes personnes ? Pour ma part, j'essaie de tenir jusqu'à mes oraux mais c'est dur de ce concentrer. bref. Donc je reprends le recueil avec le thème du 15 mars, qui était **" Je ne sais pas"**.

_Merci à **Angelica, Lassa, Marina, Guest, Echo Prinst** (x2), **Mana2702** (x2) et **Coque** (x2) pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

\- Je ne sais pas.

La phrase, lâchée par un Jaime livide, résonna dans le couloir.

\- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas ! Elles ne sont pas dans ma poche !

\- Jaime Lannister... es-tu en train de me dire que tu as perdu les clefs ?

Le ton de Brienne étant devenu particulièrement menaçant, le pris en faute s'empressa de protester :

\- Non, non ! Pas perdues... simplement égarées.

\- C'est ce que j'appelle « perdre ».

\- Perdre, ça sous-entend une certaine idée de définitif. Égarer, ça veut dire momentanément, avant de les retrouver et...

\- On ne va pas débattre dix ans sur la définition, soupira Brienne. Viens, on va refaire le chemin en sens inverse pour les retrouver, tu as dû les faire tomber.

\- Non ! s'écria Jaime.

Son ton affolé surpris Brienne qui leva un sourcil.

\- Je veux dire... ce n'est pas la peine d'être deux. Inutile de te déranger, tu...

\- Il vaut mieux deux paires d'yeux qu'une, haussa les épaules Brienne. Allons retrouver ces foutues clefs.

Cela fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ils eurent beau fouiller leurs bureaux respectifs au poste de police et regarder attentivement chaque recoin des rues empruntées jusqu'à l'appartement, les clefs demeurèrent introuvables. Si Brienne était légèrement inquiète, Jaime était totalement paniqué, si bien que la blonde s'arrêta dans sa quête un moment afin de le rassurer :

\- Respire... Ce ne sont que des clefs. Dans le pire des cas, on changera la serure.

Pour terminer de le calmer, elle l'embrassa tendrement – avant de reculer précipitament et de s'écrier :

\- La poubelle !

Jaime envisagea un instant de se montrer vexé par cette association d'idée – il embrassait si mal que cela ? – avant de comprendre où sa petite-amie voulait en venir. _La poubelle, mais bien sûr !_ Avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble, Jaime était allé remettre un carton qui traînait dans la cour de l'immeuble dans le bac jaune de recyclage. Les clefs avaient dû tomber dedans !

\- On fait la course ? Suggéra Brienne.

Il n'eut le temps de répondre « non ! » que sa compagne s'était élancée à toute vitesse vers leur immeuble. Jaime se mit à la suivre tant bien que mal – plutôt mal que bien, en fait. Brienne avait toujours été meilleure que lui à la course, et de loin. Il fit toutefois de son mieux pour la rattraper, voir devancer. Brienne ne devait surtout pas arriver en première : les clefs en questions n'étaient pas les seules choses que Jaime avait fait tomber ! Et le contenu du deuxième objet ne devait pas être découvert de Brienne !

Mais malgré ses efforts, Jaime ne parvint à la rattraper. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour, essoufflé, le local à poubelle avait été mis sans dessus-dessous, permettant à Brienne de mettre mis la main sur les clefs.

Et avec elles, l'objet qui devait lui restait inconnu.

\- Je... commença à vouloir expliquer Jaime.

\- C'est... c'est un écrin ? le coupa-t-elle.

Jaime soupira. Il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant.

\- Très bien. Je voulais faire ça proprement, lors de notre voyage à Tarth, mais puisque tu es tombée dessus...

Ce disant, il poussa quelques unes des ordures qui avaient été projetées au sol par une Brienne cherchant les clefs. Une fois cela fait, il mit un genou à terre, sous les yeux plein d'incompréhension de son interlocutrice, qui tenait toujours la boîte dans la main.

\- Brienne de Tarth. Veux-tu... Oh, euh, tu peux me donner la boîte s'il te plaît ? Avec la bague ça sera mieux.

Médusée, Brienne s'exécuta.

\- Merci. Donc... Brienne de Tarth, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

\- Je... Tu es sérieusement en train de me demander en mariage dans un local poubelle avec des ordures partout ?

\- J'aurais préféré faire autrement, mais puisque tu ne m'as pas écouté quand je t'ai dit que je voulais chercher les clefs seul... tadam ?

\- Si tu n'étais pas aussi nul en course tu aurais pu arriver ici et je n'aurais rien su.

\- Oh ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?

\- Parce que c'est de la mienne ?

\- Tu...

Brienne allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'elle avisa la situation : l'amour de sa vie, un genou dans ce qui semblait être les restes d'une banane écrasée, une bague à la main, trouvant le moyen de se disputer avec elle sur qui était en cause dans cette demande en mariage. Elle ne sut lequel de ces éléments termina de chasser le moindre doute qu'elle aurait pu avoir, mais le résultat était là : même plein d'ordures et de transpiration d'une course qui l'avait essoufflé, même se crêpant le chignon, Jaime demeurait l'homme le plus beau de l'univers. Et surtout, l'homme avec qui elle avait le plus de plaisir à se disputer.

Alors oui, évidement qu'elle voulait l'épouser.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** ce texte répond aussi à un défi du discord de l'enfer de Dante : un personnage A et un personnage B fouillent les poubelles du quartier à la recherche d'un objet perdu._


	27. Guerre

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 123e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"Apotropaïque",** mot désignant un objet ou motif qui sert à détourner le mauvais sort ou éloigner les choses négatives. Il a aussi été écrit pour le thème du 25 mars de ce recueil, à savoir **Guerre.**

_Merci à **Angelica, Marina** et **Mana2702** pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

Des cris. Du feu. Du sang. Un coup d'épée. Une flèche.

L'odeur des chairs en proie aux flammes.

Les râles des mourants.

Et le froid impassible de ceux déjà morts.

Tout ce maelström se mélange autour d'elle – ou bien est-ce en elle ?

Elle ne sait pas.

Elle ne sait plus.

Elle n'est plus capable de faire la distinction entre ses émois et la réalité extérieure. Son cerveau est trop engourdi par le froid, la fatigue, la terreur, pour qu'elle arrive à réellement deviner ce qui se déroule en ce moment.

Seul son corps, pourtant si courbaturé, continue de fonctionner. Mécaniquement, ses bras se lèvent pour assener coup après coup, ses jambes courent pour éviter les flèches, son torse se baisse pour esquiver des armes ennemies.

Elle effectue cet étrange ballet à la perfection, comme une danse maintes fois répétée et maîtrisée jusqu'au bout des doigts.

Et pourtant, Brienne a l'impression que cela ne suffira pas.

Les Marcheurs Blancs sont trop nombreux. Qu'importe qu'elle terrasse l'un d'entre eux – un, deux, dix ou même des centaines, au final, ses actions sont vaines. Pour chaque ennemi mis au sol en apparaissent deux nouveaux. Et comment pourrait-il en être autrement, alors qu'ils mènent une guerre contre la Mort elle-même ?

La Mort ne peut être vaincue.

Ce constat la fait chanceler. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se demande pourquoi se battre. Elle se surprend à penser qu'il serait peut-être plus simple d'en finir. Elle est si fatiguée...

Elle baisse son épée – de pas grand chose. Deux centimètres, peut-être trois. Mais cela sera suffisant pour montrer sa reddition.

Elle n'en peut plus.

_Vous n'avez qu'à me prendre._

**.**

C'est alors qu'elle entend la voix.

Cette voix si désagréable, si détestable.

(Cette voix dont elle ne peut plus se passer. Plus depuis longtemps)

_Fillette, derrière vous !_

Elle se reprend automatiquement.

Le Marcheur Blanc tombe à ses pieds.

Brienne, elle, chancelle.

Jaime lui lance un regard interrogateur – un instant seulement, car c'est maintenant à elle de le prévenir d'un danger imminent.

Et soudainement, ils sont séparés par de nouveaux morts.

**.**

Elle ne le retrouve plus.

Il fait jour, il fait beau, elle est en vie, mais _elle ne le retrouve plus_.

Brienne a la désagréable sensation qu'elle ne comprendrait pas à quoi lui servirait d'être en vie si lui ne l'est plus.

Mais il ne peut pas être mort, n'est-ce pas ? Pas Jaime. C'est le plus grand guerrier de tous les temps.

_Oui, mais il n'a plus qu'une main._

Brienne chasse la voix. Jaime ne peut être mort.

_Il y a beaucoup de morts. Regarde autour de toi._

_Sur quoi crois-tu que tu viens de marcher ?_

Brienne retire brusquement son pied de ce qui était encore la veille un homme. Son cœur se retourne et elle ne peut retenir un vomissement.

À quatre pattes dans la neige (dans la mort), elle ne peut échapper à la vision de ces cadavres éparpillés sur le sol. Il y en a tellement... Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec eux ?

Pourquoi ?

Ses mains tremblantes lâchent l'épée qu'elle tenait jusque là. Malgré la fin de la bataille, elle ne s'en était pas détachée, refusant de croire que tout était terminé – c'était si soudain, si _facile,_ que cela cachait forcément quelque chose, non ?

Mais force est de constater que la bataille est belle et bien finie.

Ils ont gagné.

Ils ont gagné la guerre, et des centaines de morts.

Et elle, malgré tout ce que la logique voudrait, elle est vivante.

Elle est vivante et Jaime...

Brienne ne termine pas sa phrase. Elle refuse d'en formuler ne serait-ce que l'idée. Il est vivant.

Il doit l'être.

Elle a trop de choses à lui dire.

_Vous êtes insupportable._

(Je ne pourrais vivre sans vous)

_Je vous déteste._

(Je vous aime)

**.**

L'épée est lourde dans sa main – au poids de l'acier s'ajoute celui du sang, des cris, des vies prises.

Pourtant, Brienne ne la lâche pas.

C'est grâce à elle qu'elle est encore en vie.

_Toutes les épées ont un nom. Quel est le sien ?_

_Je ne lui en est pas encore donné. Que proposez-vous ?_

_Féale._

Elle aurait dû l'appeler _Apotropaïque._ Si elle en encore vivante, ce n'est que grâce à elle, grâce aux ondes protectrices qu'elle lui a apporté. Rien d'autre ne peut expliquer un tel miracle.

_Vous êtes le plus grand chevalier de ce royaume. S'il il y avait bien quelqu'un apte à survivre à ce carnage, c'est vous_, murmure le voix de Jaime.

Brienne la chasse rapidement.

Elle doit le trouver, et lui dire qu'il se trompe.

Elle ne peut pas être le plus grand chevalier de ce royaume.

Ce rôle est déjà pris par l'homme qu'elle cherche.

**.**

Lorsqu'elle le trouve, entre une dizaine de corps, elle ne sait dire s'il est vivant.

Il semble respirer, mais il est froid – si froid.

Comme la veille, son cerveau ne peut plus réfléchir. Seul son corps parvient à fonctionner.

Le dégager du charnier.

Le réchauffer.

Le supplier de se réveiller.

Le menacer.

Pleurer.

Et enfin, sourire.

Sourire et puis lui crier dessus – non mais pour qui se prend-t-il pour faire ainsi peur aux gens ?

Lui ne répond rien. Il est bien trop sonné pour cela.

À vrai dire, il ne sait même pas où il est.

L'étendue de ses connaissances ne tient plus qu'à une seule information : Brienne pleure.

Brienne pleure, rit, râle.

Brienne lui dit qu'il n'est qu'un idiot – et Jaime acquiesce. Il ne sait pas pourquoi Brienne dit ça, mais elle doit avoir raison.

Elle a toujours raison.

Il veut donc s'excuser – de quoi ? il ne sait pas – mais il n'en a pas l'occasion.

Car Brienne l'embrasse.

Brienne l'embrasse, et Jaime ne peut plus penser.

**.**

Ses lèvres sont froides, mais sous ses baisers, elles se réchauffent doucement.

Tout comme son cœur.

**.**

(A ce moment là, Jaime et Brienne ne savent plus qui vient de penser ces deux dernières phrases.

Cela n'importe plus.

Ils ne forment plus qu'un désormais.)

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** ce texte répond aussi à des défi du discord de l'enfer de Dante : _

_\- mot du jour : flamme_

_\- défi des sauvetages : Jaime_

_\- couple du jour : Jaime x Brienne_

_\- baiser 115 : un baiser froid_


	28. Maison

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour les 24h du FoF sur le thème **"Le vent du nord". **Il a aussi été écrit pour le thème du 31 mars de ce recueil, à savoir **Maison.**

_Merci à **Angelica, Marina, khay, Maya, Wizzette, JessSwann **et **Destrange **pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

La neige tombait à gros flocons depuis trois heures maintenant.

Planté devant la porte marquant le passage vers l'extérieur, Jaime embrassa du regard la cour du château. Quelques figures, principalement des servantes et des garçons d'écurie, passaient en grelottant. Cette vue fit flancher sa résolution - avait-il réellement besoin de se confronter à l'air glacé ? Mais la pensée de Brienne, l'attendant à l'étage, lui convint que oui.

Jaime s'arma donc de courage et se résolu à affronter le froid mordant de l'extérieur. Celui-ci le saisi dès qu'il posa un pied dans la neige. Cette sensation ne fit que se renforcer alors qu'il continuait d'avancer dans la cour et que le vent s'engouffrait en lui malgré la cape qu'il portait. Il ne put retenir un juron - mais quel pays de malheur !

Malgré dix mois à y vivre, Jaime n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au climat du nord. Trop blanc, trop neigeux et surtout, beaucoup trop froid. C'était bien la chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter. La neige passait encore - elle pouvait donner naissance à des jeux enfantins, le blanc pouvait se révéler parfois beau, mais le froid... Il était un homme du sud, il avait besoin de chaleur !

Ce fut exactement la réflexion que dû se faire Sansa Stark lorsqu'il franchit enfin les portes du grand hall. Ses yeux moqueurs, trahissant son amusement à le voir grelotter misérablement, devinrent toutefois rapidement soucieux.

\- Brienne va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Jaime pouvait aisément comprendre son inquiétude : il venait de surgir dans la salle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s empressa alors de la rassurer :

\- Elle va bien, votre Majesté. Je viens ici simplement parce qu'elle m'a demandé de lui ramener un pain noir de toute urgence.

\- Demandé ? releva Sansa. Exigé ne serait pas plus juste ?

\- Sûrement, sourit Jaime. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, on ne dit pas non à une femme enceinte. Surtout lorsque c'est votre enfant qu'elle attend.

Suite à cette remarque, Sansa plissa des yeux dans une expression pensive.

\- Vous l'aimez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Et vous ne lui ferez jamais rien qui pourrait la blesser ?

\- Vous savez... je suis un homme de l'ouest, qui a vécu toute sa vie à Port-Réal, donc dans deux des régions les plus chaudes de Westeros. Et je continue d'affronter le froid, ce que je déteste le plus au monde, juste pour Brienne. Parce que je l'aime. Alors non, je ne la blesserai pas.

La reine du nord considéra ses paroles un instant avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, lord Jaime, je peux vous souhaiter officiellement la bienvenue à Winterfell.

C'était étrange de le faire dix mois après son arrivée mais Jaime ne releva pas. Pour la Stark et le Lannister qu'ils étaient, cette phrase était lourde de significations. L'une d'entre elle était particulièrement conséquente : Sansa le conviait dans sa maison.

Jaime, tout en la remerciant pour son accueil, se demanda s'il parviendrait un jour à considérer Winterfell comme son chez soi.

Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Brienne. Alors qu'il la regardait avaler férocement le petit pain ramené, Jaime se dit que tout compte fait, Winterfell était déjà sa maison, puisque Brienne y était. Plus qu'une bâtisse de pierre, son chez soit était là où se trouvait l'amour de sa vie.

Jaime se dit également qu'il était peut-être enfin temps de demander Brienne en mariage.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** dans ma tête ce texte se place dans la série des J'ai rêvé de vous (vous pouvez aller lire le troisième texte du recueil pour comprendre)._


	29. Dimanche

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été écrit pour le thème du 31 mars de ce recueil, à savoir **Dimanche**. Il répond aussi à quelques défis de l'Enfer de Dante : avoir des enfants (Brienne et Jaime), drabble tag (219 : Braime, Jaime n'a pas rejoint Cersei à la fin), couple du jour (Braime), mille prompt (époque - post série)

_Merci à **Angelica, Marina, Plume **et **Mana** (x2) pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

Par bien des aspects, Tarth partage de nombreuses similitudes avec Lannisport : des sentiers abrupts donnant accès à des falaises escarpées s'ouvrant sur des criques abritant de petites plages, le bruits des vagues, le rire des mouettes et l'odeur du sel... Oui, rien de tout cela n'est inconnu à Jaime. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être complètement dépaysé en découvrant l'île aux Saphirs.

Est-ce la perceptive insulaire qui fait que la mer se voit partout, contrairement au Roc sur le continent ? L'atmosphère de vivre qui donne l'impression d'une certaine tranquillité ? Les hortensias qui ornent les maisons blanches aux volets bleus ?

Ou bien cette impression de nouveauté tient-elle de quelque chose de plus personnel, de plus profond ?

Car là où Jaime foulait les plages des terres de l'ouest avec son frère et sa sœur, c'est désormais avec un enfant d'à peine un an dans les bras qu'il découvre celles de Torth, le dimanche après leur arrivée.

L'enfant commence d'ailleurs à s'agiter, conduisant Jaime à le déposer dans le sable. Il voit l'étonnement dans les yeux du bambin - forcément, après n'avoir connu que les nuances blanches de Winterfell, des grains jaunes comme ça, ça a de quoi éveiller la curiosité. Le petit garçon commence à attraper la drôle de substance, en jette la moitié au visage de son père avant d'en avaler l'autre, les parents s'inquiètent - n'est-ce pas dangereux ? Ne va-t-il pas s'étouffer avec?

_Et puis non, c'est bon,_ finit par décréter Brienne, _ca lui fera son système immunitaire_. Jaime acquiesce - Brienne connaît cette île comme personne, elle aussi a mangé de son sable, alors cela doit être bon. Et puis Brienne a toujours raison alors...

Une nouvelle poignée de sable lui arrive dans les yeux, conduisant Jaime à reconduire son attention vers l'enfant, qui rigole - avant de s'arrêter de rire. Il pointe maintenant du doigt la mer, si bleue, si grande, si bruyante qu'il ne peut qu'en être magnétiquement attiré.

\- Il reconnaît son héritage, c'est bien, déclare fièrement Brienne.

Jaime ne peut qu'acquiescer - cet enfant est né de deux êtres de la mer, celles de l'ouest et de l'est, la réunion parfaite entre vagues puissantes et eaux limpides. Alors toute la petite famille se dirige vers les vagues qui viennent mourir à leurs pieds, les parents rigolent de l'expression surprise de l'enfant.

Le soleil tape sur leur tête, le vent caresse leurs cheveux, ils sont bien. Jaime pense rapidement qu'il aimerait pousser Brienne dans l'eau, mais bon, ils ont Wellan entre eux, ce sont eux les adultes, ils doivent surveiller leur enfant. Mais arroser Brienne est vraiment tentant... Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils reviendront sans Wellan, et là, ils s'amuseront à se noyer, à se disputer et à rire. Peut-être même qu'ils s'enverront en l'air dans l'eau.

Oui, c'est un programme qui plaît beaucoup à Jaime.

Tant et si bien que des dimanches comme ça, il en veut bien connaître d'autres - une dizaine ou un centaine.

Peut-être une éternité.

Alors il se tourne vers Brienne et demande :

\- Au lieu de n'être qu'une escale... nous pourrions peut-être rester ici plus longtemps ?

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Toute la vie ?

Brienne sourit devant la réponse. Toute la vie. C'est une phrase qu'elle a appris à aimer.

Elle caresse son ventre arrondit, sourit.

\- Oui, toute la vie, ça me parait bien. Caa serait une bonne chose que ce deuxième loustic vienne au monde ici.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) : **plus que deux textes et j'ai terminé ce recueil !_


End file.
